Hold me before it's too late
by NeedMoreBade
Summary: "I guess some angels are too beautiful for this world and God has to take them home."  Beck makes a huge mistake and now he has to live with the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read this, I feel that I should point out that this was written with very little thought put into it. I just sat at my computer and began typing. I actually wrote seven chapters without really thinking about where it was going but it turned out ok so just read the first chap and tell me what you think.**

"I can't believe you Jade!" screamed a furious Beck.

"Stop making such a big deal about it." Jade sighed in a bored voice.

"Someone could have been hurt."

"Oh don't be so dramatic. I wasn't going to actually hit those little brats, I was just scaring them."

"You can't throw rocks at children Jade. I don't care if you weren't actually going to hit them, that was still dangerous and a very stupid thing to do."

"Whatever Beck. I said I was sorry so can you drop it now?" Jade said with a roll of her eyes.

Beck was extremely annoyed with Jade at the moment. This last week she had been meaner and nastier to everyone and frankly Beck was sick of it. So this morning when he walked by a playground and saw Jade laughing as she chucked stones at little kids, he had had enough. He stomped over to her, grabbed he arm, and demanded that she apologise.

Now Jade sat on Beck's bed in his RV, playing with her scissors and not showing an inch of remorse for her actions. Beck was fed up with her attitude and finally he snapped,

"Get out."

"Excuse me?" Jade gasped.

"You heard me, get out of my house. I just can't believe you right now. I'm sick of this. I don't want to see you till you grow up." Beck said angrily, while turning his head away from her.

"You know what Beck, screw you." Jade yelled while storming out the door and making her way home.

Jade had been having the worst week of her life. Her mother had been fired from yet another job and instead of looking for a new one, she was spending all her money buying a variety of drugs and spending her nights in bars. Jade had been fighting with her all week telling her to get off her lazy ass and do something for the family before they lost every cent they had, but her mother had responded by calling her daughter and useless whore and kicked her out of the house.

Now Jade's only option was to go and live with her alcoholic father who used her as his own punching bag every time he got wasted. Jade had tried several times to tell Beck what was going on but he was always, 'to busy' and brushed her off. As a result she'd been taking her anger out on everyone and being nastier then normal.

As Jade brushed away the tears that were forming in her eyes she failed to notice all the cars in her dad's driveway, indicating that he was having one of his 'business gatherings' where really the group of men just drunk the whole time. As she rung the doorbell, she was shocked to have the door opened up by one of her dad's sleazy friends with a nasty smile on his face.

"Allo gorgeous, come to play with us?" He slurred out.

Gasping in shock, Jade turned to run away but it was too late as the man grabbed her wrist and yanked her into the house.

**Ok so this is another different fic to the ones that I usually write. It's a lot darker but I decided to give it a shot. Do you like it? Let me know if I should continue it in the reviews otherwise I'll stop with it. Fair warning there will be abuse mentioned in future chapters:) thanks xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Just a quick reminder to all the people who have been adding this story to their favourites, first of all thank you but could you please give me a quick review too. It motivates me to continue writing. :) Love you all xxx**

As soon as Jade left, Beck sighed to himself and sunk down into his bed. Rubbing his eyes warily he decided that he needed a distraction so he called up Andre.

**BECK**: Hey, you wanna hang?

**ANDRE**: Actually Tori just called me up and invited the gang over for a movie night, you in?

**BECK**: Yep that's sounds good. I'll be there in five.

Beck said while hanging up the phone and making his way to his truck.

10 minutes later he had arrived at Tori's house and let himself in.

"Hi Beck, what's up? You seem a little upset." Said the warm voice of Tori while giving him a quick hug.

"Yer, I just had a fight with Jade. She's been unbearable all week."

"She has been a lot to handle." Tori gradually admitted. "But don't worry about her. Just relax and have a fun night with friends here."

"That sounds like a good idea." Beck agreed while sitting himself down next to Robbie and Cat. Turning his attention to the screen he settled down and began watching the movie with the gang, trying his hardest not to think about Jade. "Had he been too harsh on her?" he wondered.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing.

"Who is it?" Cat asked.

"Jade. Should I answer?"

"No, she probably just wants to pick a fight with you, leave it." Tori advised.

Beck had an uneasy feeling in his gut as he put his phone back in his pocket. Hopefully everything was fine. What could go wrong?

**Jade's POV**

"HELP!" I screamed as I was dragged into the house. "Get your filthy hands off of me."

"Jade, Jade, Jade. You're a very naughty girl. Where do you think you've been all day?" said my sad excuse of a father with an evil glint in his eye. Great, he was completely wasted and so were his friends by the look of it.

"That's none of your business." I snapped, trying to act brave when really I was terrified.

*SLAP*

I cried out in pain and shock as my father's rough hand made contact with my face.

"Is that the right way to speak to your dad? Maybe my friends and I should teach you a lesson." He drawled out while his friends laughed excitedly.

In a moment of panic, I kicked the brute that was holding me in the groin and raced up to my bedroom and shut the door. My shaky fingers hurriedly dialled Beck's number on my phone.

"Please pick up, please pick up." I muttered. But to my dismay I got his answering machine.

"Hey it's Beck Oliver here. I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message after the beep. *Beep*"

"BECK, BECK PLEASE PICK UP. I NEED YOU. Oh god Beck I'm so scared, they're going kill me. Please Beck I need your help." I broke down in tears still holding the phone to my ear when suddenly my door slammed open to reveal my father and two of his drunk friends.

"Grab her, let's take her downstairs where we can teach this bitch some manners." He ordered his friends who grabbed me by the hair and kicked me out the room.

"BECK!" I screamed out again as I struggled against the monsters who were pulling me. To my despair though, my dad had noticed my phone and crushed it to pieces under his foot. There goes my only chance of hope.

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! Abuse mentioned in this chapter.**

**Jade's POV**

They kicked me down the stairs then forced me into the middle of a circle made up of drunken men. The next few minutes all I could remember was immense pain as they began to punch, kick, scratch and beat me.

I screamed out in pain and with all my pride gone I begged them to stop. All I could do was try to curl up in a ball and weep, but even doing that just gave them better access in kicking my back.

"Take that you piece of shit."

"Where's your pretty little boyfriend now to save you?"

"No one will miss you, you're a worthless piece of trash."

And other hateful things were yelled at me as I lay a bloody and broken mess on the floor. I was struggling to breathe and began to cough up blood making me choke and just as I was about to pass out, I remember hearing the distant voice of someone yelling, "Open up, it's the police." And then everything went black.

**Beck's POV**

The uneasy feeling in my gut still hadn't gone away yet. I pulled out my phone to see one new voicemail from Jade. It couldn't hurt to hear what she had to say, after all she could have been apologising.

Excusing myself for the bathroom I quickly listened to the message. The frantic and terrified screams of Jade soon filled my ear.

"BECK, BECK PLEASE PICK UP. I NEED YOU. Oh god Beck I'm so scared, they're going kill me. Please Beck I need your help... Grab her, let's take her downstairs where we can teach this bitch some manners... BECK!"

I was going to be sick. I began yelling wildly for everyone and the rest of the gang quickly rushed up to see me. I was sobbing and shaking and all I could yell was Jade over and over again.

"Beck you're scaring us, what's happened?" Robbie gulped, scared at seeing me lose control like this.

Andre jumped on top of me and held me down to the floor to stop me from smashing my fists against the wall and shaking so violently.

"Check his phone." Andre yelled above my loud screams.

Tori quickly snatched up my phone and listened to the message. She turned very pale and began to look like she might faint. Then she began to scream for her dad.

Her dad quickly raced up the stairs to see his trembling daughter crying as she passed him the phone. She then sunk down to her knees and began rocking herself back and forth, the pleading and desperate voice of Jade was going to haunt her forever.

By now Tori's dad had already called the police and ambulance and told everyone to stay there and not worry because he and the rest of the police force were on their way to go and get her.

I wasn't about to stop worrying though. My head was finally clearing up and in a rush I threw Andre off me and raced for my car. I need to get to Jade.

**This story does improve and it gets longer so don't give up on it yet. R&R please, xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beck's POV**

"Beck get back here." called Andre.

"Becky what's happening, I don't understand." sniffed Cat, beginning to cry. Robbie put his arms around her in comfort.

I ignored what they had to say and started up the engine and began driving way above the speed limit to her house. I kept replaying the sound of her desperate pleas for me. I should have been with her. I should have been able to protect her. This is my entire fault.

I arrived at her house just in time to see her pathetic father and some other men be locked in handcuffs and put in the back of the police car.

Then I saw the most horrific sight that will never leave my mind till the day I die. A girl with tangled black hair that was drenched in blood, with deathly pale white skin and humongous blue, purple and black bruises covering every inch of her broken body, was being carried on a stretcher into the ambulance. That's when it hit me. That destroyed girl was Jade.

I threw up.

"Are you alright?" A concerned police officer asked me.

"You shouldn't be here. We're going to have to ask you to leave sir." Another one said.

"NO, NO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME. JADE! I NEED JADE! LET ME SEE HER." I screamed, trying to push past them and get into the ambulance.

"You need to calm down sir."

"Brendon, Alex, let him go." Mr Vega said. "Beck son, they're giving her emergency treatment in there, you can't go in."

Emergency treatment? Oh god what have I done. I began to sob and grab fistfuls of my hair. Mr Vega put a hand on my shoulder to try and soothe me. All the other officers were staring at me in pity. I didn't want their pity, all I wanted was Jade.

"Beck the ambulance is taking her to the hospital now. If you want I'll give you lift."

I nodded my head numbly and sat myself down in the passenger seat in Mr Vega's police car. He seemed to sympathise for me so much that he turned on the sirens and drove me as quickly as possible to the hospital.

"It's going to be ok Jade, just hang on. I'll never let you go again."

**Ok so it's a little short but tell me, did you like it? R&R It gets longer starting the next chapter onwards.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beck's POV**

"Where is she?" I bellowed at the secretary who was working at the front desk.

"I'm sorry young man but its past visiting hours and I have no idea who you're talking about."

"I don't give a shit about visiting hours, where is Jade West?"

"You mean that poor girl who was just admitted in a short while ago? Look regardless of the time you still wouldn't be able to see her. They don't allow visitors to stay while they're operating on a patient."

"Is she going to be ok?" I gasped out, saying a silent prayer that she would be.

"I don't know that information. Look the doctors will do everything they can to help her. Are you related to her?"

"No, she's my girlfriend." Tears began to appear in my eyes. "I-I can't lose her." I choked out.

The ladies eyes softened at the sight of me tearing up. 'Are you related?" She asked again.

"I just told you she's my girlfr..."

"Because only relatives are allowed the special exception in staying the night.

I caught on to what she was trying to tell me.

"I mean yes, yes we are related. She's my cousin."

"Great, well in that case you can find Miss West on the third floor, second door to your right in room 63."

"Thank you." I said with a grateful smile, and then sprinted up off to find her.

When I arrived at her room I grasped the doorknob and battled with myself whether I should go in or not. The sight of her lying there broken might rip my heart apart, but bottom line is I need to make sure she's alright. So with a deep breath I pushed the door open and walked in.

The sight before me caused me to stumble back in shock. I felt my heart snap in two as I looked at her lying there unconscious. The doctors had cleaned off all the blood on her and changed her torn clothes into a hospital gown, yet she looked so fragile and weak that I wanted to just wrap my arms around her and hide her from the world.

She was still covered head to toe in bruises and her paler then usual skin was covered with deep, red gashes here and there. I wonder what other damages lay hidden under that hospital gown.

Thousands of strange wires were connected to various parts of her body and there was that machine that monitors her heart beat beside her. Thankfully it was beeping, slower than it should be, but at least that was a sign telling me she was still alive. I was beginning to expect the worst.

"What are you doing in here?" A doctor snapped at me, finally noticing my presence.

"I'm her cousin. I needed to see her." I gasped out.

"Cousin aye? Funny how you don't look a thing like her."

"Please sir, that girl means the world to me, let me stay here. I won't get in the way I just need to be with her."

Sighing, the man nodded his head and pointed to a chair next to her bed, gesturing for me to sit down.

"Is she alright?" I asked, my head in between my knees to help get over the dizzy feeling that had washed over me.

"No." He replied. "She has a broken jaw, several broken ribs and she may have fractured her skull. We're checking that now."

I groaned into my hands and let a few tears slide down my face.

"She will get better though, right?" I whispered.

"We don't know. This girl has been through a lot. To be honest it's surprising she's even made it this far. I'd say there is a 50/50 chance."

I cried harder at that. This wasn't meant to happen. It had to be some bad dream and surely I'll wake up soon to find my beautiful Jade healthy and happy again.

I knew I was deluding myself. This was real and Jade may or may not die. Only time will tell. I stroked her cheek then whispered in her ear, "I love you Jade. Wake up for me sweetheart."But she remained lifeless under the sheets.

That night I cried myself to sleep, clasping Jade's hand tightly in mine.

**Hey everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews. Seriously I've been trying to message everyone back saying thank you because they really do put a huge smile on my face. I wasn't expecting this story to be any good so I'm really surprised with the outcome. Anyway please continue to R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beck's POV**

"Should we wake him up?"

"I don't know. It looks like he's had a rough night."

"I can't believe they actually let him stay here."

"Once my brother slept on a..."

"CAT!" Tori, Andre and Robbie yelled at the same time.

The loud noise jolted me awake and quickly my eyes snapped opened and my head shot up.

"What's happening? Jade, is she ok?"

"Calm down Beck, sorry we didn't mean to wake you."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes warily. I leant over to give Jade a kiss on the cheek when I finally noticed that she wasn't even there anymore.

"Where is Jade? Where did they take her?" I began to go into panic mode and stood up but Andre pushed me back down again.

"They're giving her stitches and checking up on her progress." He said.

"I wanna see Jadey! I made her get well cupcakes and decorated them in pink icing with sparkles." Cat happily chirped, oblivious to the sombre mood of the rest of us.

"You haven't seen her yet?" I asked. Well that would explain why they looked so calm. If they saw her broken, lifeless body they'd probably go hysterical, especially Cat.

"No, she wasn't here when we came, only you." Robbie said. I noticed he hadn't brought Rex with him.

"Ok, well I need to find her." I said while getting up and rubbing the back of my sore neck.

"Beck you can't see her right now. Why don't you get a coffee and freshen up a little bit." Tori suggested.

My patience had snapped. They have no idea what's going on, Jade could be dying as we speak.

"Get out of my way, I need to find her NOW." I bellowed.

"What's going on in here? Oh it's you again. I thought you promised not to cause any trouble." The doctor from last night said as he entered the room.

"Sorry sir, we just wanted to know when we could see Jade West?" Andre asked.

"We changed her room last night. She needs more extensive medical care. I can bring you to her if you'd like."

"Cool beans. Lead the way captain." Robbie piped up, attempting to be funny.

"No, stay here." I commanded them.

"What, why?" Tori complained.

"Yer, we wanna see Jadey too Beck." Cat argued.

"YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HOW FUCKING SERIOUS THIS IS. IT'S NOT SOME JOKE OK. You didn't see her, you don't know what those monsters did to her."

I was breathing heavily and my fists became clenched. Cat took a step back in fear and whimpered. They were all so used to me being the calm and collected one who kept his head in every situation but for the first time in my life, I was scared. Terrified actually, and I wasn't in the mood to joke around.

"Beck we know this is serious." Andre said while patting me on the back. "Robbie's just being his usual, awkward self and is trying to defuse the tension. Let us see her."

"Listen kids, I agree with your friend here. She's in no state for visitors and probably won't be for a long time. Not to mention she's still unconscious and will be for several hours." The doctor said.

"No, she's our friend too and we have the right to see her. We'll find her regardless of whether you take us or not." Tori stated while the others nodded in agreement.

"Fine, let them come if they want to. They've been warned." I sighed. I couldn't wait around and fight with them. I need to get to Jade as soon as possible.

"Alright then, follow me."

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry I didn't get round to thanking you all for your reviews in the last chapter. I've had assignment after assignment but the good news is that I only have about a week and a half left of school so then I'll have way more time to update and respond to all of you. Anyway please R&R this chapter for me xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beck's POV**

As we followed Doctor Cull (he told us his name as he led us out the door.) the hallways were filled with a tense silence. The only sound that could be heard was our footsteps as they echoed across the halls.

"She's right through this door. I'll leave you alone now so you can see her privately."Dr Cull said, then walked off.

Tori seemed to be reacting the same way as I did when I held the doorknob yesterday, scared to go in yet desperate to see her at the same time. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly for a few seconds, she braced herself then pushed open the door.

Taking one look at Jade she stumbled back in horror and Andre caught her. His face was frozen in shock and fear as he clutched Tori to himself for support. Cat shrieked then buried her head in Robbie's chest crying loudly, while Robbie patted her back with his eyes closed, looking like he was trying to swallow vile.

I wasn't surprised by their reactions so I pushed past them and walked up to Jade. She was looking worse than yesterday. Even more bruises had formed and now only a tiny bit of her sickly white skin was visible. More cords were attached to her and there were several machines surrounding her. She looked like she'd come out of a horror movie.

I held my head close to her chest. I needed to hear her heartbeat for myself. There was one, beating softly. I kissed her cold cheek and stroked her hair. My poor, beautiful Jade.

"She's-she's, I mean, why-how could? I don't know what to say." Andre gasped.

"Her own father did this to her?" Robbie whispered.

"No, I don't like it. Make her stop it Tori. Make Jade better again." Cat cried covering her ears and shaking her head. Her innocent mind couldn't handle all this.

"Cat its ok. She'll be fine, she just has to be." Tori said to her. She then surprised everyone by falling to the floor and bursting out in tears. "This is all my fault. I told Beck to ignore her phone call. We could have saved her if it wasn't for me."

"Don't say that Tori. It's my fault. Do you know what I did? I kicked her out of my RV and told her I didn't want to see her. Oh God, I deserve to die for this. She's hurt all because of me."

"Stop it guys. You can't blame yourself for this."

"DON'T YOU GET IT, THIS IS MY ENTIRE FAULT. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH HER. I SHOULD HAVE NEVER GOTTONE MAD WITH HER. IF SHE DIES MY LAST WORDS TO HER WILL BE ME SAYING HOW I DON'T WANT TO SEE HER ANYMORE."

"Beck this isn't your fault. It's her bastard father's and his friends." Robbie breathed out.

"He's right you know. Besides, Jade wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Andre said.

"Stop screaming. Jade's the strongest girl in the whole wide world and she'll get better really soon. Isn't that right Jade?" Cat yelled while crawling up next to her and resting her head on the pillow Jade's head was laying on.

"Jade if you can hear me, please forgive me. I'm so sorry, just don't leave me." I whispered, then planted a kiss on her dry lips.

**Do you like? R&R. I'm sorry these chapters are short but I've been so busy lately. Only a few more days till the end of school then I'll devote myself to this story. To make it up to you I'll update again in two days after I get some reviews. The chapters do get longer eventually so just bare with it for now :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Jade's POV**

Pain. That's all I could feel, strong and horrendous pain. I was terrified because everything was dark and I could feel myself throbbing and burning. If I had any control over my body I would be thrashing around the sheets screaming. My panic was rising and I fought to open my eyes and scream for help but I couldn't. Just as I thought I was about die I heard a voice whispering in my ear, "I love you Jade. Wake up for me sweetheart."

I must be dead. I was probably in hell and this is some cruel and sick torture. I could hear the voice of Beck but it couldn't really be him. He hates me now. He told me to get out of his house and leave him alone, I was probably just imagining things.

Wait, maybe not. The burning feeling was dying down and was now being replaced with a dull numb throbbing. I was still paralysed and couldn't move but my senses were begging to come back. I could begin to smell a chemical stench in the air and soon I could hear a beeping sound coming from beside me and what sounds to be like muffled crying. Who was crying? Where was I?

The crying continued for a few hours but it eventually stopped leaving me in a silent room except for the beeping machine beside me. I think I've figured out that I'm in a hospital now. Gross, I hate hospitals.

Argh, I wish they had left me to die at home. What have I got to live for now? Beck's gone and he was the only person who ever really loved me. Well Cat kind of did too but she loves absolutely everyone so she doesn't count. No one would even care if I died, they should have just left me there.

"The medicine should have kicked in by now. We had better move her into the operating room now and run some tests." A strange voice said drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes but what do we do about the boy? Should somebody wake him and let him know what's happening?"

"No he looks exhausted. Let's leave him here and someone can go get him tomorrow morning."

What? So someone was definitely in this room beside me crying. A boy for matter a fact. Could it possibly be Beck? Could he possibly still love me? They were the last two things I thought till I fell into a deep sleep.

...

I woke what felt like minutes later and my body was stiff and sore. And least I could feel it now. It seems that I have regained most of my senses and my brain was less fuzzy. I felt something else. Someone's soft hair was tickling my nose.

"Stop screaming. Jade's the strongest girl in the whole wide world and she'll get better really soon. Isn't that right Jade?"

It was Cat. Wow I haven't heard her yelling at someone in a very long time. I wanted to respond and tell her I was going to be fine, unfortunately, but I still couldn't open my eyes or speak.

"Jade if you can hear me, please forgive me. I'm so sorry, just don't leave me." Beck whispered in my ear. What was he doing here? He must be just feeling guilty about what's happened to me.

I felt his lips kiss my dry ones and believe me, if I had any control over my body I would have slapped him right then and there.

He can't just ignore me all week, kick me out of his RV and tell me to grow up then all of a sudden act like he cares about me.

No Beck. I let you into my heart after spending years building up walls trying to [protect it. And just like every other person you've let me down and broken any bond between us. I can't trust you anymore.

"Beck look at the monitor, her blood pressure is decreasing." Robbie screamed out. Robbie was here too. How many other people were here?

OWWWW, the burning was back but this time just in one area. It feels like my chest is on fire. Oh my god. I was begging to get dizzy and was trying to gasp for breath.

I could vaguely here people screaming for the doctors and before I knew it foreign arms were grabbing me and checking my pulse. Needles were being stuck into my body and once again I blanked out.

**Ok so I read over this and cringed, it sounds so pathetic and desperate with Jade moaning about how she wanted to die because she had nothing left to live for. So I'm sorry and I promise there won't be any more chapters like this one. Review it anyway to make me happy. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Beck's POV**

I wish she'd just wake up so I could tell her how much I love her. I don't think I could live with myself if she leaves me without letting me apologise and tell her how stupid I've been. I wish I had been listening to her in the week. Looking back I can see that she was trying to tell me something important but I was always busy to listen and just thought she was complaining about something or someone. It should be me in that hospital bed, not her.

"Beck look at the monitor, her blood pressure is decreasing." Robbie yelled from beside me.

What? "Someone get a doctor in here now." I screamed at the top of my lungs while pushing the emergency button beside her bed.

Several nurses and doctors raced in and pushed me and the rest of the gang out into the hall. I began trembling as the door was slammed shut in my face and I tried to press my ear to the door to see if I could hear anything but I couldn't.

Cat was screaming and crying now and Andre dragged her outside to try and calm her down. Robbie and Tori sat down with their backs pressed to the walls beside me. I just stood rigidly praying silently that she'd be ok.

**...**

Two hours had passed and there was still no news on Jade. Andre had texted Tori half hour ago saying he was taking Cat home because she was freaking out and that he'd be back soon.

I had eventually sat myself down beside Robbie and we just waited there silently. 20 minutes later Andre rejoined us and sat down by Tori.

Another hour passed and finally Doctor Cull came out.

"How is she?" I asked instantly.

"Not good."He responded honestly.

"What happened to her?" Tori asked quietly.

"Internal bleeding in the chest. She's gone into shock."

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked

"Shock, it's when the body looses enough circulating red blood cells to compromise oxygen delivery to cells in the body." He explained.

"Ok, so what are you going to do about it?" I growled out. They were in there for hours with her. They had better have done something to save her.

"We gave her a blood transfusion and tried to get her blood pressure under control. It might take a few hours till we know if everything is cooperating in her body."

"Can we go in and see her?" Andre said while standing up and putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"If you'd like. Don't touch her or any of the equipment. If something seems to be going wrong call the doctors immediately."

"Fine. But first I need you to give me your honest opinion. Do you think she'll live?" I said in a low voice, my eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"No."

**Hey Read and review xxx I know it was another short chap but I promise thy do get way longer eventually. Also feel free to follow me on twitter, I'm NatashaChafei**


	10. Chapter 10

**Beck's POV**

"No."

The words wrung in my ear and made my brain go fuzzy. What does he mean by no?

"Wh-what?" Tori gasped.

"Look her body is under a lot of pressure. It needs to try and heal itself of all he damages that the attack left her with as well as respond to the new blood. Yesterday I told you there was a 50-50 chance. Let's just say there's more of a 10% now."

"So you think she's going to die. You're coming out here acting all calm and telling me my girlfriend isn't going to make it. WHY AREN'T YOU IN THERE SAVING HER, WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING TO HELP HER? ARE YOU EVEN TRYING? GET OFF YOUR FUCKING LAZY ASS AND..."

"Beck stop it. Calm down before they kick us out." Andre commanded me.

"HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN? MY GIRLFRIEND'S GOING TO DIE!"

"You don't know that for sure. There's still a chance she'll make it." Robbie said gently, trying not to anger me further.

"NO, SHE'S..."

"Listen young man, I know you're angry and upset but you need to calm down or I'll have you removed. We're doing everything we possibly can to save her."

"I know." I finally said, my shoulders sinking in defeat. I'm just so angry and scared right now and it's easier to blame others for what's happening.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, a bit ashamed by my outburst.

"It's fine. I honestly hope that she recovers. For now you can go in and see her." Dr Cull said.

The gang and I murmured our thanks and stepped back into her room. She didn't look to different to before. She was still just lying there covered in scratches and bruises. My poor baby. I would do anything to take the pain away from her.

"Beck..." Tori hesitantly started to say then shut her mouth.

"I just feel so helpless. I wish that I could help her in someway." I whispered, blinking back tears.

"Hey Cat just texted me. She wants to come back here. I'm going to go pick her up, will you be ok if I leave?" Robbie asked.

"Yer, it's fine. Just make sure Cat's completely calmed down."

"Ok." He responded then awkwardly pattered my back. "Get better soon Jade." He whispered before he walked out the door.

"Wow, he's acting a lot more mature lately. This whole thing with Jade must have shaken him up pretty good." Andre's hollow voice said while staring at the door that he had just exited.

I sighed and went to sit beside Jade. This accident was definitely affecting everyone here. Tori still hasn't spoken very much and has a bit of a traumatised look in her eyes. I can't imagine how everyone will react if she does die. I don't think the group could stay together. We'd probably all split up and try to move on with our lives. Well everyone but me. Jade is my life and is she leaves me... well I don't even want to think about it.

I gently brushed a strand of hair that had fallen on her face when I noticed her tense up a bit. Maybe it was my imagination but I swear I sore a little movement.

"Jade, baby can you hear me?" I whispered to her. Andre and Tori looked at me like I was crazy.

"Beck she's not going to wake up for a long time." Andre said to me kindly.

Ignoring them I tuned back to Jade. "Please hunny, just squeeze my hand if you can hear me or something."

"She's not going to respond." Andre said a bit more harshly this time. He was right, she was showing no more signs of movement.

"Robbie just texted, he said he and Cat will be here in 10 minutes. He also said that Sikowitz and Lane were just told what happened and are on their way too" Tori spoke up.

"See Jade you can't leave us. Look at how many people love you. Everyone is coming and where all going to be by your side when you open your beautiful blue eyes. Just wake up for me."

**Hey, I only got three reviews for the last chapter Please review this story, it encourages me to continue it. xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tori's POV**

It's been 3 days. 3 bloody days since I visited Jade in the hospital and she's still showing no signs of life. This isn't meant to happen to girls like Jade, I mean, she's always been this tough, 'I don't give a crap' type of girl so no one could have ever guessed what was going on in her home life.

I knew that she spent nearly everyday with Beck but I always thought that was just because she was so overprotective of him and that she didn't want to let him out of her sight. Now I know the real reason and I don't know what do.

Beck's always crying and whispering to her and has literally cut himself off from everyone. I've never seen him do depressed and anxious. Andre had to force him to eat and drink something yesterday and even then, he didn't leave Jade's side for over a minute.

Cat doesn't speak much either. Her constant cheeriness has vanished. I think seeing Jade beaten up like that was a big wake up call for her. In Cat's world everyone loves one another and a father's job is to love and nurture their child, not to gather up a group of friends and try to kill them.

Robbie seems to have completed forgotten about Rex. This incident has made him mature quite a bit too. He's been forced to face reality and not hide behind a puppet anymore.

Andre lost any sense of excitement that he once had. He doesn't make music anymore and barley smiles. He seems to be handling things the calmest though. He was the only one who could tell Lane exactly what happened to her without breaking down in tears or needing to vomit.

As for me. Well I'm just trying to make everyone normal again. I'll try anything to distract myself from what's happening around me. Every night I have nightmares about Jade's scream for help. I haven't told Beck this but I still blame myself for what happened to her. If only I had told him to pick up the phone. All I can do now is hope that she'll wake up so I can apologise and tell her that she may not regard herself as one, but she's one of my closet friends.

**Cat's POV**

I'm scared. Really really realllllyyy scared. And for the first time in my life Jade's not here to protect me. No matter what time I could always count on Jadey to pick up the phone and relax me when I had a bad dream or someone was mean to me. But I can't do that anymore because she's lying in a hospital bed with the biggest boo-boo I've ever seen. Her dad did this to her. How can anyone hurt somebody like this? I just don't understand. I've never liked Mr West much at all. I used to come over and play with Jade and he would always be yelling at her and sometimes her mum and quite a few times he'd called me stupid. Jade always defended me, maybe that's why when I saw her the next day she'd have bruises on her arms. She always told me they were from her falling over or getting into a fight with her little brother but now I can see that's not true.

Jadey's mother used to be nice though. She always gave Jade and I strawberry ice-cream and sometimes would drive us around in our pyjamas to buy a pizza and rent out a DVD. Her mummy changed though. When Jade was ten she called me up one night crying and said her dad had left her and her mummy for good. When I came over the next day her mum was distant. I never knew what happened to her but I remember as time passed she grew more apart and her eyes became blood shot and she began to smell funny. She never gave us ice-cream anymore, I think that's why Jade doesn't like it now, it reminds her of when she was young and her mother was happy. Jade's mummy lost loads of weight too but that might have been her not eating. She never bought groceries any more, poor Jade had to try and buy food for her and her brother Luke. Jadey got excited sometimes when she said her mummy went to a special place where she'd get better for a few days then come home. I was always happy when Jade was happy.

Sometimes Jade acts a bit like a mother to me. She always has colouring in books or some candy to give me and always looks out for me. It's because when she was little she spent all of her time looking after her brother. She made Luke sit a scholarship test so now he goes to a boarding school in England. Jade misses him a lot but she never says so. She'll only ever let him come back if her mother's getting better.

I wish Jade told me all these things when I was younger. Now I understand everything and it hurts me that I could never do anything to help her. She might not ever wake up, well that's what Robbie said to me. I guess some angels are too beautiful for this world and God has to take them home.

**I'm sorry that these chaps are still short but they were all written in the middle of the school term when I was busy. NOW IT'S HOLDAYS AND I'M FREE! So I can finally start keeping my word and making them longer. Anyway I know this chapter wasn't particularly interesting but I felt it was needed, you'll understand a bit better in future chapters. Please continue to review because the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I just received some awful news from my best friend whose grandma just died. Sorry if this chapter is not very good but my mind was kind of on other things. And to my best friend Rachael, I love you so so much and I'll always be here for you xxx**

**Beck's POV**

I sat silently next to her, my eyes fixated on her face. The bruises were slowly begging to fade but nothing could put my mind to rest. I kept replaying what the doctor had said over and over again.

"You should eat something." Tori said quietly from beside me. Everyone speaks to me gently now, I feel selfish for ignoring all of them but I can't help it.

"Maybe later." I muttered. I could feel Tori's glare burning into the side of my head but I didn't turn to acknowledge her.

"Beck you're making yourself sick worrying about her. What's done is done. All we can do now is wait and see what happens."

Once again I ignored her. She can't understand, no one understands what I'm going through. How can they expect me to move on with my life when the one thing that's truly important to me is close to dying in front of my eyes?

"Beck..."

"Drop it Tori. Leave him alone." Andre snapped from the corner of the room.

"Don't snap at me. At least I'm trying to help him. You're just sitting there silently all day and acting like nothing's wrong." She yelled back.

"Both of you quieten down. Cat's sleeping and you'll wake her up." Robbie hushed them from the chair on the other side of Jade's bed.

"You could back me up here Robbie." Tori whispered loudly.

When no one responded to her she scowled to herself and got up.

"I'm going for a walk. If I stay in here for another minute I'll go crazy." She addressed the room.

"I'll come too." Robbie said. "If that's ok with you Beck?"

I nodded my head to say I'd be fine and in a hurry the two of them walked out. I think I heard Tori let out a small sob but I'm not sure.

Once again the room was filled with silence except for Cat's deep breathing as she slept cuddled up in a small ball on one of the lounges.

"Beck... I'm sorry." Andre whispered. I was shocked to hear his voice sounding choked, almost like he was trying to hold back tears.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"I haven't been a good friend to you. I know I should be comforting you and looking after you like Tori but I'm just so shaken up. I didn't think that something like this would ever happen to someone I knew, let alone a good friend. I guess we've all just been living in this giant bubble and now it's been popped we're forced with the harsh reality of life."

"I know. I'm sorry for stressing everyone out all the time but I can't help it. I just feel that if I leave her side for one second she'll disappear and I'll never get to see her again."

Andre nodded his head in understanding then walked up to me and patted my back awkwardly.

"The Doctors say that she's doing pretty well so far. She's in an almost fully stable condition. I'm sure she'll be up and running before you know it."

"I hope you're right." I muttered into my hands.

The room returned to its usual silent state for a while till the door slammed open a preppy trainee nurse waltzed into the room and asked with a giggle, "Hello boys, how are you doing?"

Andre and I started at her like she was crazy for a few seconds then turned back to face Jade.

"Well I'm Jacinta, I've noticed you hanging around hear a lot." She said brightly while walking up to me.

"Not meaning to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" asked Andre.

"Oh I just thought you could do with some cheering up. What's your name hot stuff?" She said with a little wink in my direction.

Andre cleared his throat nervously, obviously trying to defuse some of the tension.

"What?" I asked though clenched teeth.

"Playing hard to get I see. Come on, how old are you? You're in college right?"

I was absolute fed up. She must be one of those silly volunteer workers who came in every so often to cheer up the patients. "Look do you see that girl in bed. Yer, she's my girlfriend. I don't know how I can make this any more obvious to you but I love her with all my heart and I'm not even slightly interested in you. I'd appreciate it if you left now."

Her face turned a dark shade of red and she quickly scampered out of the room. Andre began chuckling slightly and playfully punched my shoulder.

"What a ditz." He grinned. "You sure showed her. I bet Jade would be proud if she saw that."

As soon as he said that a guilty pang stabbed my chest. I finally realise what Jade means when she says I flirt with other girls. Usually when they come up to me I try to just act friendly and casual but I never tell them outright that I already have a girlfriend and am not interested. I should have been doing that from the begging but I never noticed the harm in it.

"God I'm so stupid." I groaned to myself. "I'm so sorry baby, I never noticed before how much I must have been hurting you. I hope you can forgive me." I said to the motionless body of Jade.

"What Beck?" Andre asked.

"I've just realise what a jerk I've been. I swear if she ever wakes up I'm going to make this all up to her."

I bent down to Jade's level and grabbed her hand. "Just give me another chance, don't leave me. I love you."

**So thank you all so much for the reviews. I know I haven't been writing to you all individually saying so but I really do love and appreciate them. Please continue to review and you'll have the new chapter up soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK, SO EXCITED! I'm about to meet James and Oliver Phelps (Fred and George from Harry Potter) and I can't even... AHH anyway, I decided to post up this chapter now in hopes that when I get back tomorrow night I'll have lots of reviews that puts me into an even better mood and then I'll post up the next chap. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing this though, you guys make my day!**

**Jade's POV**

I'd lost track of the days by now. I was always slipping in and out of consciousness that eventually I couldn't tell if I was awake or dreaming, but right now I'm 100% sure that I'm fully awake. I can feel a dull pain shooting throughout my entire body but besides that I wasn't in to much agony.

"Hi Jadey. Guess what happened today. My brother got his hand stuck in a jar of peanut butter so then..."

I groaned inwardly. Yep, I was definitely awake... sadly. Believe me if I could talk I would be yelling at her to shut up.

"And it was really really really funny cause he kept squeaking like a little mouse. Hehe, he's a mouse and I'm a cat. Well anyway then he..."

"Cat, please stop talking." I heard Andre groan.

I started laughing lightly, well it was more like wheezing but still. In one second several hands were touching me all over and voices were yelling,

"JADE, JADE ARE YOU OK?"

"JADEY CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"SOMEONE NEEDS TO GET A NURSE I THINK SHE'S WAKING UP."

"COME ON JADE, YOU CAN DO THIS. OPEN YOUR EYES."

"Baby. Please wake up, please."

I fought with all my strength to open my eyelids but they were heavy and the more I tried the drowsier I got.

"Sweetheart listen to me. You can do this. Wake up." Beck whispered in my ear.

I wish he's stop calling me those pet names. I'm still furious with him. In my anger I tried hard to open them. Finally they snapped open for a second but the blinding white light made me close them and groan.

That short second was enough to have the whole room screaming excitedly. I heard the door slam open and soon other people were crowding around me and grabbing me.

"Get off." I managed to wheeze out. It was hard to talk because my jaw felt weird and my chest hurt.

I heard the joyful laughter of my friends. Slowly I opened my eyes again, this time letting them adjust to the light, then with my best death glare I growled, "No, seriously. Don't touch me."

"JADEY!" Cat screamed at the top of her lungs. She pounced on me and gave me a tight squeeze.

I couldn't help but scream in agony. Cat screamed too and began crying.

"Get off her Cat, you're hurting her." Tori yelled and dragged her away from me.

I was still moaning in pain when some doctor came up to me with a glass of water and some pills in his hand.

"Take these, they're painkillers."

"Don't tell me what to do." I gasped out between breaths. Cat was standing beside me sobbing out apologies. "I'm ok Cat, stop crying."

"Jade, here let me help you." Andre said with a wide smile on his face and a few tears in his eyes. He gently helped me sit upright and handed me the medicine.

"I didn't need help." I muttered quietly but he just laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Jade I'm so glad you're up! I must say you a quite a fighter. We're going to have to run some tests on you now to make sure you're..."

"No. You're not running any tests on me. I just bloody woke so don't even think about sticking any more needles in my arms. I'm in enough pain as it is. Why does my chest and jaw hurt?"

He looked like he wanted to argue but my glare stopped him. "Fine we can wait a day or so before we check up on you. You're jaw hurts because it's recovering from when it got broken. As long as you take these painkillers and stick to a liquid diet you should make a full recovery there. You also have three broken ribs and we found that you were internally bleeding in your chest which is why you're experiencing some discomfort, but once again if you stick to the prescribed medicine you should be fine. We've already operated on you while you were unconscious"

"Fine? You told me she was going to die." Beck's quiet voice said from beside me. It was the first time I heard him speak since I opened my eyes. I turned to look at him and saw him on his knees with tears streaming down his face.

"I never said she _was_ going to die, I said there was quite a large chance that she might.

Beck was begging to tremble now.

"I HAVE BEEN HAVING COUNTLESS SLEEPLESS NIGHT JUST PRAYING THAT SHE WOULD BE OK. HOW COULD YOU TELL ME THAT? I WANTED TO KILL MYSELF. I THOGHT I WAS GOING TO LOOSE HER."

"Beck calm down." Tori tried to sooth.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. I'VE BEEN SICK WITH WORRY. DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO WATCH THE PERSON YOU LOVE SLOWLY FADE AWAY FROM YOU? EVERY DAY I THOUGHT SHE WAS ONE SECOND CLOSER TO NEVER BREATHING AGAIN. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT FELT?"

"Beck." I snapped harshly.

His eyes diverted from Tori's to mine. He was silent for a few seconds then began sobbing. I was actually scared. Beck had never cried, heck Beck barley even shows any emotion around anyone, yet here he was sobbing beside me.

"Jade, Jade. Oh Jade." He kept repeating. He reached out and clasped my hand and began kissing it over and over again.

"Beck." I repeated, my voice softening. No Jade, bad girl. I'm not just going to forgive him. Remember I'm mad with him.

"Jade, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry. Oh God I love you so much."

He finally got off his knees and shakily wrapped his arms around me softly. He buried his head in my shoulder and cried.

"Shhh, I'm here Beck. I'm not going anywhere." I whispered to him. So much for remaining mad. "I'm right here."

**Ok, Please please please review for me. In case you're wondering Jade isn't going to just forgive Beck instantly and get back together with him, you'll have to wait and see what happens. :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Beck's POV**

I sat silently in the armchair beside Jade's bed, my eyes glued to her face. I've stopped going to school. The rest of the gang takes turns in coming and leaving. My parents stopped by yesterday ad tried to drag me home but I had a bit of a screaming fit and they left pretty quickly after that. I suppose I should apologise to them but they just don't understand. I can't leave Jade's side for over a minute.

"Hi Jadey. Guess what happened today. My brother got his hand stuck in a jar of peanut butter so then..."

I turned around to see Cat skipping into the room and up to Jade's bed. This was a usual routine for her. She goes to school most days then comes straight here and tells Jade's unconscious body stories from her day. I could almost imagine Jade rolling her eyes and telling her to shut up.

"Cat, please stop talking." Andre groaned out. He and Tori were trying to do some homework and by the looks of it had been unsuccessful.

I began to grin at Andre's pleading tone when Jade's body began to wheeze slightly, almost like she was chuckling but her throat was to dry and raw to make a proper sound.

It took a few seconds for everyone to respond but as soon as we realised it was Jade we all shot up at the same time and surrounded her and began to grab at her.

Everyone was screaming at the same time so it was hard to comprehend what they were all saying. I nudged Robbie out the way and began to whisper in her ear.

"Baby. Please wake up, please."

I didn't mean for my voice to sound so weak but I couldn't help it. We watched her every move intently and slowly her eyes began to fight to open.

"Sweetheart listen to me. You can do this. Wake up." I whispered in encouragement. She was so close.

Then for half a second her beautiful blue eyes shone up at me but quickly jerked shut and she moaned in pain.

That short period of time was enough to make tears gather up in my eyes for joy. She was awake.

The door was pushed open and several nurses and doctors surrounded her. I was pushed aside as they began to check on her and mutter to each other.

Then a glorious sound reached my ears. Jade's voice.

"Get off."

It was weak and short but the impact of hearing her speak after nearly a month of nothing managed to bring me down to me knees in a mixture of relief and happiness.

I can't remember clearly what happened next because everything became a blur. From my position on my knees I tried to clear my head and focus on what was happening whilst at the same time trying to control the tears pouring from my eyes.

"... but once again if you stick to the prescribed medicine you should be fine. We've already operated on you while you were unconscious."

Those words made me snap back down to reality. She was going to be fine. My beautiful Jade was going to be ok. I should be crying with happiness but for some reason I was furious. I'm not sure if it was just all my emotions that were bottled up exploding out of me but for some reason I couldn't help but be enraged with them.

"Fine? You told me she was going to die." I said in a low voice.

"I never said she _was_ going to die, I said there was quite a large chance that she might."

I snapped. My shoulders trembled and I began to scream.

"I HAVE BEEN HAVING COUNTLESS SLEEPLESS NIGHT JUST PRAYING THAT SHE WOULD BE OK. HOW COULD YOU TELL ME THAT? I WANTED TO KILL MYSELF. I THOGHT I WAS GOING TO LOOSE HER."

"Beck calm down." Tori said trying to soothe me.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. I'VE BEEN SICK WITH WORRY. DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO WATCH THE PERSON YOU LOVE SLOWLY FADE AWAY FROM YOU? EVERY DAY I THOUGHT SHE WAS ONE SECOND CLOSER TO NEVER BREATHING AGAIN. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT FELT?"

Now I was uncontrollably sobbing. I wanted to hurt someone so badly but that one voice managed to control me.

"Beck."

For the first time since she woke up we held eye contact. I was silent for a while then began crying harder. All I could repeat was her name over and over again. I reached out and clasped her hand in mine and began kissing it. I wanted to get up and hold her but I was still weak in the knees.

"Beck." She repeated gently. Her voice was soothing and managed to relax me a little bit.

"Jade, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry. Oh God I love you so much." I gasped out. I forced myself to get up and stumble into her arms. I was careful not to crash her under my weight but I couldn't help but hold her to me and burry my face in her hair and cry.

"Shhh, I'm here Beck. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." She whispered to me comfortingly.

I smiled through my tears and gently kissed her neck.

"I love you."

**Sorry that this chapter was so short. I wrote it on the plane trip yesterday. Anyway I had the best time with James and Oliver and I can honestly say they were the sweetest and funniest guys ever. Please review this chap and tell me what you think of it and a little spoiler, I wouldn't get to comfortable with the idea that Jade's fully healthy again. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I only got three reviews and I'm not sure if that was the websites fault or if you no one actually liked it. Anyway please do review because they put a huge smile on my face. Just thought I'd let you know that my birthday yesterday was really great and it was even more amazing when Leon tweeted me. I hope you like this chap.**

**Jade's POV**

As I held the trembling Beck in my arms I heard him mutter, "I love you" into my shoulder. I smiled slightly but didn't repeat it back. Instead I gently nudged him into a kneeling position in front of me and looked at him in the eyes.

"Beck I'm ok. Stop crying."

"Sor-sorry." He hiccupped. He lovingly stroked my cheek and leant in to kiss me on the lips but I turned by head at the last second.

"Not right now Beck. We need to talk." I whispered softly.

I turned away from Beck to stare at all the other people crowded in the small room I was staying in. Tori was smiling with a few tears trickling down her face. Robbie was looking a bit unsure on what was happening but was half grinning at me. Andre was running his hands through his hair in relief while Cat was twirling hers and staring at me with large brown eyes.

"Jadey, is your boo-boo all better now?" Cat whispered in a shaky voice.

I cringed at the word, "boo-boo" but nodded my head in response.

"Hey, come here Cat." I told her while spreading my arms open for her to hug me.

She squealed in happiness and raced into my arms, as letting her hug me was a very rare treat. She clutched me less tightly then before but I still winced in pain. Beck who was still sitting beside me put his arms around both of us and squeezed gently. Before I new it, Andre, Robbie and Tori also joined in on the group hug and together we sat, a mixture of tears, laughs and squeals, for the next couple of minutes while the weirdo nurses and doctors beamed at us.

"Ok, that's enough. Everybody off me now." I wheezed. Robbie quickly poured me a glass of water and handed it to me.

"You should try to rest up Jade. And limit all the talking for the next few weeks. Give your jaw some time to adjust." The doctor who seemed to be in charge of taking care of me said.

"Listen buddy... What's your name? Never mind I don't care. Stop telling me what to do and get out of here. I have a splitting headache and all your blabbering is doing my head in."

Looking very offended the doctor said, "Jade West you're a patient here and have to listen to what the doctors say. We're only doing what's best for you. And my name is James Cull for future references. Now if your head is hurting you I'm going to have to ask all these visitors to leave so you can get some rest."

"She just woke up Doc! You can't kick us out." Complained Andre.

"Yer, Jadey's just a bit grumpy because she hasn't had coffee for the last six weeks."

As soon as Cat said that I sat up straighter and turned to Robbie.

"Hey, go and buy me a coffee. Actually buy me twenty coffees." I demanded.

"I don't think that's a good idea Jade. You need your rest and the caffeine will keep you up." He told me firmly. I was shocked that Robbie actually refused to give me something. Usually he was so scared of me that he wazzed his pants when I looked at him. Maybe he's grown up in the last few days.

"Go to sleep baby and I promise as soon as you wake up I'll buy you one." Beck said while brushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"You're one to talk Beck. You look like you haven't slept in a month."

Beck and the rest of the gang exchanged hasty glances with each other.

"You haven't have you?" I asked in disbelief. "You're the one who's been sitting by my side all day and night. I always knew there was somebody but I wasn't sure if it was..." I left my sentence hanging and stared up into his eyes.

Andre cleared his throat awkwardly. "Umm guys, maybe we should leave the two of them alone for a few minutes." Andre said to the rest of the gang.

"KK, I'll go home and collect all your belongings." Cat smiled.

"Yer and I'll help." Robbie piped up.

"You coming Tori?" Andre asked.

"Err no. I'd like to talk to Jade privately if that's ok?"

I raised an eyebrow but nodded.

Dr Cull or whatever his name was glanced disapprovingly at her.

"It will only be for a minute and then she can rest. And she won't have to talk much I promise." Tori assured.

"Fine. But ten minutes only and then both of you leave for a while. And Jade you need to take your medication before you rest ok?" He said, addressing Beck, Tori and I.

We all nodded our heads in response so he took off out the door with Robbie, Cat and Andre on his heels. I turned towards Vega and motioned for her to start talking. She took a deep breath and stepped forward.

For a few seconds she remained silent and simply looked at me. Her eyes were a mixture of expressions but her face remained blank. I'm sure I saw her lift up her hand for an inch of a second but she quickly dropped it.

"Vega, are you go to stand their silently or are you going to tell me something?" I questioned her raising an eyebrow.

Beck was also watching Tori in wonder. He obviously doesn't know what she wants to say either. I could feel him shift into a more comfortable position on my bed and subconsciously he began twirling a strand of my hair.

Finally Tori opened her mouth and began talking...

**Oooh, what has Tori got to say? Review and I'll post up the next chapter soon. xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sooo, school just started for me so it's going to be hard for me to update regularly but I'll try my best. If I get some more reviews I'll update in two days time. **

**Tori's POV**

I took a deep breath and stepped forward. I wanted to reach out and hold Jade's hand but I didn't want to push my luck and make her mad with me.

I must have looked like an idiot just standing there without saying anything and finally Jade snapped, "Vega, are you go to stand their silently or are you going to tell me something?"

Ok, it was now or never. "Jade, I-well-you see I." Oh no, I was stuttering like an idiot.

"'Vega breathe." She commanded me. I stood there uncomfortably and glanced over at Beck who was stroking Jade's hair and holding on to her like he might loose her any second. She seemed to notice my quick glance at Beck as she turned to him and said, "Beck can you please give us some privacy for two minutes?"

"Jade I don't think that's a good idea. What happens if you need a doctor?"

"I'm sure Vega is capable of calling for help."

He looked hesitant but gave her a quick squeeze and got up. Turning to face me he muttered, "Don't let anything happen to her. I'll be waiting right outside the door if you need me."

As soon as he left I turned to look back at Jade and gulped. She was starting at me expectantly with a small look of annoyance on her face. Alright I had no more excuses left, I need to tell her this and get it off my chest. She deserves to know the truth.

"Jade I'm so sorry." I cried out.

She looked shocked and then confused. "Huh?" She asked.

"Well you see this was my entire fault, I mean Beck said it wasn't but I know it is. I told him not to answer your phone call! I shouldn't have said anything, I just wasn't thinking at the time. And then when I heard you screaming for help I wanted to die. I knew that if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten hurt. And oh Jade, you have no idea how guilty I feel. I hate myself so much for what happened to you and if there was one way for me to take your place I'd do it in a heart beat. And everyone's been so depressed for the last month and it hurts because I know I caused all this pain. And I have nightmares every night of you screaming and I'm always waking up in sweat, and..."

"TORI RELAX!" She yelled. Well at least tried too. Her voice wasn't strong enough to make a practically loud sound. "I can barley keep up with you."

I couldn't help myself. I looked at her for one second then burst into tears. Through my sobs I rasped out, "I'm so sorry Jade, I'll never forgive myself."

I was completely unprepared when I felt her fragile arms wrap around me. I looked up in shock and found myself staring into Jade's ocean blue eyes.

"Tori listen to me. This wasn't your fault." I opened my mouth to argue but she slapped a hand over it. "I don't blame anyone but that awful man who sadly I have to call my father. Even if Beck answered the phone there would have been no way in getting to me on time. You listen up now Vega because I'm only going to say this once. You're a good friend, you're kind and caring but now you're blaming yourself for something that couldn't be helped and frankly that's stupid. None of this was your fault so I don't want you to even think those thoughts again, understood?"

I nodded my head meekly and let a few more tears spill from my eyes. When she removed her hand from my mouth I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm really really glad you're ok Jade." I whispered. I decided to push my luck a little more and gave her a quick hug. She actually let me without ripping my head off. "Do you want me to call Beck back in now?" I asked.

She glanced at the door and frowned. "Not yet."

"What's going on with you two now? Are you back to normal with him?"

"No, I mean I'm mad with him still. Not for what happened to me but because of the way he treated me before the 'accident.' He completely ignored me when I needed him the most. I can't have a near death experience every time I want him to realise his feelings."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yer but you should talk to him about it. Find out what was going on that week. Maybe he had a lot on his mind too."

"I will. Look I'm actually really tired and my throats hurting me so I'm going to bed now."

I made sure she took her medicine before I sat myself back down on the couch and watched her drift off to sleep. When the sound of her deep breathing filled the silent room I finally allowed myself to relax and sink back against the lounge.

I actually felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders after speaking to her. I don't know if I can ever fully stop blaming myself but I do feel a lot better and reassured now. And I can't believe Jade called me her friend! That was probably the sweetest thing Jade's ever done for me in my life. I feel like our relationship is going to be different now. I don't expect her to act like she's my best friend or anything but I definitely feel that we'll become closer and get on a whole lot better.

I wonder what's going to happen with her relationship with Beck though. I don't full know what happened between the two of them on the day she got hurt but from the small things that I've heard from Beck and Jade, it doesn't sound too good. I still think they belong together. Beck's obviously realised how much he loves her and that he could loose her at anytime, but Jade on the other hand doesn't seem like she fully trusts him. That's understandable. She's been hurt so much it's going to be hard for her to trust anyone. I honestly hope they can work this out and get back together soon. I think Jade deserves some happiness in her life.


	17. Chapter 17

**What's happening guys? I'm getting barley any reviews. Have people stoped liking this story? If you'd like to offer suggestions to improve it please do so because I'm really worried that people hate this fic. Thank you to the people who have been loyally reviewing though, you're the ones that keep me from not abandoning this fic.**

**Cat's POV**

"So Cat, how exactly are we supposed to get into her house? Do you have any keys?" Andre asked with a quick glance in the rear view mirror.

"Umm I don't have any. My brother ate the spare pair that Jade gave to me. AHAHAHA spare pair, that rhymes." I giggled about how clever I was. Maybe I'll be a poet and a singer.

"EARTH TO CAT, how exactly are we meant to get in then?" Robbie yelled exasperated.

"I guess we're going to have to break in like spies." I suggested.

Robbie and Andre groaned while I laughed gleefully.

"Hey guys. Jadey is going to be fully better now isn't she?" I asked, becoming somewhat serious.

"Well hopefully lil' red. We're going to have to wait and see. So how do you suppose we break in?" Andre said trying to change the subject.

I hate how they do that. Every time I ask about Jade and what happened to her they try to change the topic. I know more then they do about her personal life and I just want to help. Sighing I exclaimed, "We'll just climb the tree outside her window. That's how she usually sneaks out when she wants to see Beck."

As we pulled up in front of her house Robbie went to hold my door open for me but for some reason chills rushed up my spine and I became paralysed with fear, I didn't want to get out of the car and enter that hell house.

"What's wrong Cat?" Robbie asked kindly.

"I don't want to go in there. That's the place where Jadey got hurt. I'm scared." I whimpered.

"Cat, I promise you no one will ever hurt you. It'll be fine." He tried to assure me.

"Why can't you go with Andre and I'll wait in the car?"

"But you need to help us get her belongings. We're blokes, we don't know what outfits to bring and cosmetics to take. You're her best friend, you know her better then we do."

I nodded my head reluctantly and stepped out. Robbie held my hand tightly as we walked towards Andre.

"So we'll grab her things here then drive over to her mum's house and grab her stuff there." Andre explained.

"Kk, but let's go fast. I don't like it here."

Since I was the smallest Robbie and Andre pushed me up the tree till I could reach her window. It was locked from the outside which would explain why Jade couldn't sneak out of it last time she was here.

"How am I meant to open it guys?" I whispered franticly. Someone might see me up here and think I'm breaking in, well I kind of am but it's for a good purpose.

"You're going to have to smash it Cat. Use your shoe." Andre called up to me.

I gulped nervously but pulled off my shoe and held it into position. I counted to three then threw it against the glass. It shattered almost instantly and I quickly covered my face with my arms to protect myself.

"Is everything ok Cat? Are you hurt?" Robbie yelled.

"I'm ok. I'll crawl in now and open the front door. You go and wait for me there." I instructed.

It was a tight squeeze but I pushed my way through the broken window, being very careful not to get cut by the smashed glass. When I was in Jade's room I didn't stop to look around. I was scared being in here by myself. Instead I instantly raced down the creaky staircase and flung open the front door to reveal my two anxious friends.

"Good job lil'red. You're like a real spy." Andre praised.

I grinned happily at his compliment then took Robbie's hand and walked into the house with them. Together we walked up the stairs and into her room. It was a pretty bare bedroom. She usually stays with her mum so this place was pretty much empty. All it had in it was an unmade bed and a few draws with clothes and makeup in it.

"What should we take?" Robbie asked, picking up a crumpled, black cardigan.

"Everything, there isn't very much." I suggested. Andre shrugged his shoulders in agreement and began to throw all her belongings into the garbage bags we had brought with us.

When Andre opened the undergarment draw he blushed and quickly slammed it shut. I began giggling at Robbie and his expression. The two boys said they'll wait downstairs while I dealt with them.

I bounced down the stairs energetically when I was done, happy to be able to leave this dark house, but Robbie and Andre were standing still like statues in the lounge room.

"What is it guys? What's wrong?" I asked confused. Robbie just shook his head at me helplessly while Andre clenched his fists and tensed his muscles.

I finally noticed the stained red carpet they were staring at. I was confused on what it was because it couldn't be decoration since it was in blobs all over the place. The tears of anger that were begging to brim in the boys' eyes made me finally realise what the red substance was.

It was Jade's dried up blood scattered across the ground.

That's when I lost it. I began screaming hysterically which finally snapped them out of their trance. Andre picked me up and rushed me out the door with Robbie followed quickly behind him.

"OH MY GOD, JADE, JADE! LET ME GO I WANT JADE." I was screaming and thrashing around in Andre's arms but he clutched me tightly.

"Breathe Cat, its ok. Jade is better now." Andre reminded me.

"NO, NO TAKE ME TO JADE."

"Ok Cat, we're going there right now." Robbie assured me hugging me tightly as he slipped into the car seat beside me.

"I feel sick." I groaned. Robbie began rubbing circles on my back whilst Andre rolled down the windows in case I threw up.

"Here call up Tori and tell her we're coming back now." Andre said, throwing his cell to the backseat. I scrambled to pick it up and speed dialled Tori, the only person who could calm me down besides Jade would have to be her.

I just want to wake up form this nightmare but it seems to be never-ending.


	18. Chapter 18

**ok, so I wasn't going to post this chapter till tomorrow morning but Liz Gillies just re-tweeted me and I'm over joyed (I may have screamed and started trembling for a few minutes) because she is my idol/inspiration and in my happiness I decided to post up this chapter now. Make me even happier and Review :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

I sat outside Jade's door with my back pressed up against it, waiting for Tori to call me back in. It had been about 15 minutes, surely that had finished talking by now. I pressed my ear up against it but I couldn't hear anything. Grumbling I pulled myself up and walked into the room.

Tori looked up at me from Jade's side. She was smiling faintly and was looking more relaxed then she'd been all month. Jade was sleeping peacefully beside her.

"Why didn't you call me in?" I asked. I wasn't annoyed though, Jade looked at peace so they obviously hadn't been fighting.

"Um, Jade asked me not to." She admitted guiltily.

I frowned at that. Why wouldn't Jade want me to be around her?

"Did she say why?"

"I think that's probably a conversation that should be done between you and her." She gradually replied.

I looked at her in puzzlement but shrugged my shoulders. I sat myself down on Jade's bed and gently stoked her hair. As my hand brushed against her forehead I felt how warm it was.

"Hey Tori, does Jade have a temperature?" I asked worriedly.

Tori felt her head and bit down on her lip nervously. "Let's call in a nurse and ask." She said while pushing the button to summon one.

A minute later a friendly looking old lady stepped inside the room.

"What seems to be the problem dearies?"

"My girlfriend might have a temperature, is that safe for her condition?" I asked.

The nurse felt her forehead but didn't seem fazed. "I wouldn't worry too much pumpkins. It's a usual effect after a blood transfusion and it doesn't seem so bad. She's already on a lot of medication so I won't put her on any more. If she seems to be getting worse let me know and I'll check up on her again."

We nodded our heads in understanding and thanked her. I was still jittery about it though. Tori's phone ringing distracted me from my nerves.

"Hello Cat?... Cat what's wrong?... Cat calm down I can't understand you... ok look put Andre on the phone."

"What's going on?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders and put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Tori it's Andre. Sorry about that. Cat's still a little freaked out by something we saw at Jade's house."

"What did you see?" Tori asked nervously, almost like she was afraid to hear the answer.

"Oh, the carpet was stained with Jade's blood."

"WHAT?" I screamed. He almost said that too casually for me to comprehend what I had just heard.

"Look I'm trying to drive and Cat's crying in the backseat so I got to go. We're coming straight back to the hospital. We'll pick up her things from her mum's house some other time. See ya."

Tori looked like she wanted to be sick and slumped back down in the seat. I was beyond furious right now. I was going to kill him for hurting Jade. Hey wait a second, what's actually happened with her dad and his friends. The last time I saw them they were being put into a police car.

"Tori, what's happening with Jade's dad?" I asked.

She looked shocked at the question then became deep in thought. "My dad said something about him staying in jail till he goes to court."

"What do you mean till he goes to court? Why hasn't he been locked up for good yet?"

"I don't know. I guess they have to give him a hearing."

"THEY DO NOT BLOODY HAVE TO. WHAT'S TO DISSUCSS? IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS THAT HE TRIED TO FUCKING KILL HIS ONLY DAUGHTER." I screamed. This was beyond unfair.

"You'll wake up Jade Beck, be quiet. Look I'll speak to my dad later and find out what's going on for sure just please relax for now. And don't tell Jade this, we don't want her worrying about any more problems."

I wanted to scream and smash something but I knew that wouldn't help the situation in any way so instead I crawled up next to Jade and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I won't let him near you Jade. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chap was so short but I just got back to school and its exam time so forgive me if the next few chapters aren't very long either. And thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter for me. Please continue reviewing and I'll post up the next chap soon. <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Tori's POV**

I watched Beck cuddle Jade for the next 10 minutes. Honestly I hope they sort out all their problems and get back together. There's too much love between the two of them to just ignore.

The door creaked open and a tired looking Andre and Robbie walked in. Cat followed in after them with red eyes. The two boys sat themselves down without a word while Cat walked over to me and gave me hug.

I rubbed her back comfortingly and gave her a tight squeeze.

"You wanna go and get a hot chocolate?" I asked her gently.

She nodded her head so we took off to the hospital cafeteria to get some. After we ordered a mug each we slipped into a booth and faced each other silently.

We remained like that for a few minutes till Cat finally whispered, "Its not fair Tori. Why did Jade have to get such phooey parents?"

"I don't know Cat. But look her father isn't going to get away with this. He'll get a life time imprisonment you mark my words."

"What about Jade's mummy?" Cat sniffed.

That was a good question. What was happening with Jade's mum? "I don't know Cat." I admitted. "Do you know where her mum is?"

"Maybe she took off again." Cat sighed.

"WHAT? What are you talking about Cat?"

"Her mum sometimes just leaves. Jade will come home and the house will be empty without even a note from her mum explaining where she is. I only know this because once I came over after school with her and she was gone so Jade told me. Please don't tell anyone Tori. Jadey and I made a pinkie promise to keep it a secret."

I opened my mouth in shock. I always knew Jade didn't get on particularly well with her dad but I never knew anything about her mum.

"Cat what do you know about Jade's mum?" I asked slowly.

"She's a bad mummy. A really really really bad one. She barley talks to Jade and is always fighting with her. Jade said she didn't even have a job. And when I was little she went all funny in the head. She started taking some medication or something and then she became weird. She went to a special place a few times to get better but it never worked."

I took in all this information shocked. "What medication did she go on?" I questioned deep in thought.

"I don't really know. Jade didn't like to talk about it much. All I remember was when I would go over she'd be sleeping and smelling funny. And her eyes were always bloodshot. She looked like a monster Tori."

"Cat, do you think she could have been a drug addict?" I gulped. By the description Cat had told she sounded like it.

"I don't know. Hey Tori, can I have your pink marshmallow?"

"Yer sure, look I'm going to call my dad for a second. I'll be right back." I said while walking off towards a more private area.

I whipped out my phone and quickly speed dialled dad. He picked up on the second ring.

"Tori, baby what's going on. Do you need me to pick you up?" He asked hurriedly.

"No dad I'm fine. I'm calling about Jade actually. What do you know about her mother?" I asked with a mixture of curiosity and worry.

"Hun that's classified information. Don't worry the police have done a full investigation into her personal life. Actually were still looking for her now." He said slowly.

"What do you mean looking for her? Where is she dad? We've all been so distracted that we didn't even realise that she never came to visit her own daughter in hospital."

"Well actually we don't know her whereabouts. She's gone missing. The last time anyone saw her was on the night Jade got hurt. Don't worry though, we'll find her." He said trying to be assuring.

" My god dad this is one big mess. Look I think she might be a drug addict too." I groaned.

"How'd you find that out?"

" WHAT? SHE IS ONE? Dad you had better tell me what's going on now." My mouth dropped open and I clutched the phone tighter.

" Oh, umm I don't think I should tell you that information."

"DAD TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL TELL TRINA YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BROKE HER KAREOKE SET!" I screamed in impatience.

"Ok, ok. Look this stays between the two of us. We found out that her mother did have a long record for drug and alcohol abuse. She's been to several different rehabilitation sites but always signed herself out."

Great, that's just bloody great. Of course both of Jade's parents would be messed up psychopaths.

"What's this going to mean for Jade? When she leaves the hospital who's she going to live with if you don't know where her mum is?"

" Even if we found her mother Jade wouldn't be able to live with her. Social services aren't going to allow it. This means she'll either be put in a foster home or we'll find another capable relative to look after her."

I didn't know what to say to that. "You can't just put her in a foster home. Dad what are we going to do? Jade doesn't even know about any of this yet."

"Look I'm on my way over. I'll sit down and discuss with Jade all her options. We'll figure something out."

"You have too." I whispered before snapping my phone shut and making my way back to Cat.

* * *

><p><strong>The more reviews I get the quicker I'll post up the next chapter for this story. If I get 10 today I'll post up the next chapter tomorrow morning.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS ARE LIKE CRAZY AMAZING! 3 Wasn't expecting that many reviews. I love you all so so much. If I get another 10 reviews I'll post up the next chapter in two days. (I would do it tomorrow but I have to update my other fic) Also in case you don't know I live in Australia so it's morning here but the time is probably way different wherever you live. Sorry bout that. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

I woke up to someone lightly kissing my forehead.

"Bec-Beck." I asked foggily as I took a deep yawn.

"I'm here babe. I'm so sorry to wake you up but you need to take your medication now. Also Tori's dad is here to see you, are you ready for him to come in?" He said while rubbing my back.

I nodded my head in response signalling for Andre to get up and open the door letting Mr Vega in.

"Hi Jade. How are you feeling?" He asked, but I could sense he wasn't here for a cosy catch up.

"I'm alright." I lied. To be honest I was still in pain. My back was hurting me and I felt as if there were dynamites going off inside my head.

"Good, good. Now Jade I'm really sorry to do this but we're going to need to discuss your living arrangements for once you leave the hospital. Would you like everyone to leave?"

I looked at Cat who was staring guiltily down at her lap and Tori who was twisting her fingers together avoiding my eye. Oh great, Cat must have told them all about my mum.

"Well by the looks of things nearly everyone in this room already knows about my personal life so seeing as I can't trust anyone to keep it a secret anyway, you might as well let them stay." I snapped bitterly. Cat squeaked and took a few steps back.

"Alright then. Now I'm sure you're aware that your father will no longer have any rights in taking care of you and providing the court case goes smoothly, he'll have a lifetime imprisonment anyway."

"Speaking about that, I don't want to go to court. My life is already too much of a mess for me to go getting involved in a stressful case."

"That's fine Jade, there will be enough evidence for you not to go especially since most of the men who hurt you last month have already confessed. What we actually need to take care of is who you'll live with in the mean time."

"I'll stay with Cat or someone." I sighed bored. This really wasn't an issue, I could sleepover at anyone's house couldn't I?

"Well actually you can't do that. You need a legal guardian since you're under eighteen."

"Can't she stay with her mum?" Robbie asked. Oops, I thought Cat told everyone about my mother. It seems that she only told Tori.

"Yer Jade stay with her. Hey wait a second, where is your mum Jade? Why hasn't she visited you yet?" Andre piped up.

"Actually Jade that's what we'd like to know. Apparently your mother has disappeared without a trace on the night you got injured. Do you know anything about that? Did she tell you anything before you went to your dad's house?" Mr Vega asked looking serious.

"No she didn't say anything to me about leaving. But it's not necessarily uncommon for her to just take off and leave without telling anyone. She'll be back in the next few months." I muttered angrily. I hate my mum. Ever since the divorce with dad she's become a horrible person and I can barley stand her.

"So she's done this before. What do you do when she leaves?"

I glance over at Beck who was listening to the conversation with a frown on his face. He knew that I didn't like my mum but he had no idea how serious it was, the same with my dad. I never told him any of this. I was going to tell him everything the week before my 'accident' but he never let me. He was always either distracted or angry with me.

"I usually stay with Beck." I admitted.

Beck looked shocked at that and asked, "What? Why didn't you tell me any of this when you were with me? You should have Jade, I could have helped you!"

"I tried too but you wouldn't listen to me. Remember how I kept telling you how I needed to say you something important? But you always stopped me from speaking by snapping at me for being so mean to everyone or saying that you were busy." I yelled accusingly. Well tried to yell, my jaw still felt funny.

Beck's mouth dropped open for a few seconds, then he did something surprising. He let out a frustrated yell and kicked the chair beside me, then sunk down to his knees and pulled at his hair.

"God, you're right. You tried but I was so bloody stubborn and annoyed that I ignored you. This is all my fault." He cried.

"It wasn't your fault. I get it, you were stressed and tired that week. It's not a big deal."

"It's a huge deal! If it wasn't for me you'd-"

"Listen I'm sorry to interrupt this argument but I really need to talk to Jade." Mr Vega cut in.

Beck's eyes were glassing over with tears but he nodded his head and sat down. I muttered to him quickly, "We'll talk later."

"Ok Jade. Let's get this straight. It's common for her to take off and leave without saying anything to you, and you usually spend time at Beck's house when she's gone. But she always ends up coming back in the end. Do you think you could remember a recent time when she left?"

"It was about three months ago. She was only gone for about two weeks though."

"Three months ago. Wasn't that around the time where she released herself from a rehabilitation site?"

I blushed as all the boys eyes widened at that information. "Um yer. It's usually after she comes home from one. Look like I said you don't have to worry about this, she'll be back soon and hopefully she'll let me move back in." Whoops, the last bit kind of slipped out.

I was hoping he wouldn't pick up on it but of course he asked, "What do you mean by hopefully she'll let you move back in?"

"Well she kicked me out the day I went to my Dad's."

"I don't mean to intrude on your personal life but can I ask why you didn't go to Beck's house. Isn't that were you usually go when she leaves you?"

"Well I was there for a while but we kind of... err... we had a bit of a fight and the only other place I could go was my Dad's since the rest of the gang was hanging out at your house."

"Right, but you don't usually go to your dad's do you? Let me guess, this wasn't the first time he hurt you was it?"

I looked around uncomfortably at everyone who was watching me with wide, sympathetic eyes. Beck had a look of sheer pain written across his face and his hands were clenched in tight fists.

"No, it wasn't the first time. My dad and I have never really gotten along but when he split with mum when I was ten he became physically abusive. It wasn't too much of a problem though because I avoided him at all costs. I only saw him sometimes"

"Right. Now Jade it's pretty obvious that neither of your parents are suitable in looking after you and even if we do find your mum, she's going to be locked up for a long time due to neglect of her child and drug abuse. So we're left with two options here, you either move into a foster home or we find another capable relative of yours to look after you."

I gasped at the prospect of going into a foster home. There was no way I was going to live there.

"I-I have an aunty on my mum's side. I don't know who she is or where she lives though. Mum never got along with her so I never met her. I only know about her because of some family albums we own. Please don't send me into a foster home." I begged.

"Foster homes are a last resort. I'll go down to the police station now and start up an investigation in finding your aunty. No promises we'll find her but I hope for your sake that we do. Goodbye Jade, I hope you feel better soon." He said with a friendly pat on my shoulder and started to walk out.

"MR VEGA!" I yelled, stopping him in his tracks. "I never thanked you for saving my life. So, umm, thanks."

He smiled at me and finally said, "No problem Jade. I'm just glad you're ok."


	21. Chapter 21

**Jade's POV**

When Mr Vega left the room it was filled with an awkward silence. Everyone was trying to avoid my eyes and looked down at the floor. Finally Cat got the courage to clear her throat and say in a half whisper, "I'm really sorry for telling Tori your secret Jadey. I was just scared and wanted to help you. Please don't be mad with me."

I wasn't in the mood to have a fight with anyone when I was feeling weak and sick so I just sighed and muttered, "Its fine Cat. Next time you're scared about something just tell me."

"KK. Hey Jadey are you feeling ok, you look a little sick."

I glared at her and snapped, "I'm fine."

Cat obviously didn't want to make me mad again so she backed off. Beck on the other hand looked concerned and felt my head again for a temperature.

"You're getting warmer baby. Maybe I should call the nurse back in."

"Don't call me baby." I blurted out.

His worry for my health was temporarily forgotten as he turned to me and asked, "Huh?"

"Look Beck you've been acting like my boyfriend ever since I woke up and just because I got hurt doesn't mean I forgot what happened between us before hand."

"What do you mean Jade?"

"Err guys, I think we should leave now." Tori said addressing the rest of the room. They mumbled there agreements and hastily left the room.

"What do you mean?" He repeated once they had left.

"Beck I don't blame you for anything that happened to me but you hurt me a lot when you said for me to get out of your house and not come back till I grew up. That whole week I was depressed about what was going on at home and I know you were too busy to listen to me but the way you brushed me off all the time really made things a lot harder for me. I can't put myself through that pain anymore.

"No Jade please don't end us. I'm so sorry for what happened. I know I was a complete ass and you have every right to hate me for it but I don't want to loose you. Please give me another chance."

I couldn't help the tears that began to brim in my eyes. "I'm too scared too Beck. I love you, I really do but I'm scared I'll get even more hurt if I stay with you. Haven't I been through enough?"

"Jade I'll protect you, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

"DON'T YOU GET IT BECK? YOU HURT ME! I NEVER LOVED OR TRUSTED MY PARENTS AND SURE THEY HURT ME PHYSICALLY BUT YOU TORE MY HEART APART! I'm-I'm just not ready to start up a relationship for a while.

Beck's eyes filled up with a look of total despair. "I'm-I'm so sorry Jade for hurting you. But know this, I will never hurt you again. Nearly loosing you drove me to hell and back. I love you with all my heart and I always will but I understand if you're not ready to take off where we left off. Just remember I'll be right here by your side through everything, and I'll wait till your ready again. I love you so much." He finished off clasping my hand tightly in his.

I shot him a watery smile and pulled my arms around him to give him a hug. "We're still friends right?" I whispered in his ear.

"Of course." He whispered back and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

...

**Beck's POV**

Five days have past and we've still heard nothing form Mr Vega about Jade's aunty. Jade hasn't said anything but I can tell she's nervous about the option of her being put into foster care. It's sad that I can't put my arms around her and comfort her anymore. I'm just glad we're remaining friends.

"Tori are you sure you've heard nothing from your dad." She moaned.

Poor Jade, she wasn't allowed to get up and walk yet so her muscles were stiff and her back was always hurting her.

"I told you, he hasn't said anything yet. Last I heard he was in New York looking for her."

"I hate everything. Robbie give me a massage." She demanded.

Robbie was happy to oblige and scooted next to her and began rubbing her sore back. "Can you call him up and ask him?" She whined.

"I don't want to disturb him. I'm sure he'll find her." Tori sighed.

"Oh come on Tori, make the lady happy. I'm sure your dad won't mind if you just ask." Robbie called out from behind Jade.

"Ok, ok I'll call him." She said as she grabbed out her phone and dialled him.

"Put it on loudspeaker." I instructed. She did just as her dad picked up the phone.

"Hi Tori." He said through the phone.

"HI MR VEGA! IT'S ME, CAT. NOT THE ANIMAL THOUGH. YOU'RE ON LOUDSPEAKER MR VEGA SO THAT'S WHY I CAN HEAR YOU!"

"Cat be quiet." I hushed.

"Hello Cat, everyone. I suppose your calling about Jade's aunty right?"

"Yep, have you found her?" asked Andre.

"Actually..." he paused for dramatic effect. "I have."

I breathed a sigh of relief while everyone yelled in happiness. I looked over at Jade who had a somewhat relieved look on her face.

"Have you spoken to her about me yet?" She said while leaning over and snatching the phone from Tori's hand.

"Yes, she's very eager to meet you. The poor lady nearly had a heart attack when she found out what happened to you though. She wanted to come immediately but I suggested she stay a while so she could pack and work some things out before she leaves. She should be coming in next week. You'll like her Jade.

"Ok, good. See you then." She said while hanging up before he could say goodbye. She looked over at me and I smiled in assurance.

"She sounds like she already cares about you." I assured.

"Yer well, we'll see what happens when she meets me. What if she hates me because I'm some weird Goth freak who-"

"Stop right there Jade." I demanded cutting her off. "You're a beautiful, intelligent girl and she'll love you the moment she sees you, trust me."

"Thanks Beck. I guess I'm just kind of nervous."

"Don't be, I'll be here for you."

We shared a bit of an awkward smile before being distracted by Robbie gasping loudly.

"What is it?" Andre asked.

"Ja-Jade you have a huge rash on your back. It's spreading from your neck downwards."

In a flash I raced over to look but Jade slumped herself back against the pillows blocking my view.

"I always said you people give me a rash." She joked half-heartedly.

"Jade." I said warningly.

"Oh come on, I'm fine. Seriously it doesn't hurt at all. Can you please not go making a big deal about everything? Let's just focus on keeping our fingers crossed that my Aunty actually likes me and takes me in." Jade grumbled.

I didn't want to cause any problems when she was already worried so I nodded my head but warned her, "If it's not gone within a week we're getting someone to check up on it."

Sighing dramatically she nodded her head in agreement. Then drowsily mumbled, "I'm going to bed now, I'm so tired."

"We'll be here when you wake up." I promised her. Then the gang and I silently sat ourselves down, being very careful not to disturb her as she drifted off into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, so I've been having a few problems with this website because for the last two weeks it stopped sending me emails so I have no idea who's been favoriting this story and adding it to their alerts etc . I finally fixed the problem but it turns out that I still won't be able to receive any emails that were meant to be sent to me in the past weeks. If you want to make me really happy you can un-favourite then re-favourite this story or me as an author just so I can get an idea on who's been enjoying it. :) Oh, and of course review. Might be pushing it but I'd appreciate 20 reviews for the next chapter!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Beck's POV**

Jade's been a nervous wreck all week and I swear she's making herself sick with worry. Even when she sleeps she's tossing and turning. If we were still dating I would have cuddled up to her at night and held her in my arms while kissing away her worries. Oh god, I need to stop thinking things like that.

Besides she has every right not to want to be with me. It was my fault that her dad hurt her in the first place. It was my fault that she nearly died. It was my fault that she now has a broken heart. I wish there was just some way I could make it up to her.

"Beck, I feel sick." Jade's voice rasped out.

"Jade, what are you doing up? You should be resting." I sighed. She just whimpered and reached out to grab my hand.

It was so cold. Her hand felt like ice against mine. In concern I gasped, "Jade what's wrong?"

"I don't feel well Beck. Everything's hurting me so badly." She whimpered. Jade never whimpers, this must be extremely serious.

Andre, who was the only person who didn't go to school today besides me quickly rushed over to her side and felt her forehead.

"Man she's burning up pretty bad." He said in worry.

"I don't care what the nurse said, she needs a doctor." I yelled as Jade began to cry slightly.

"I'll go grab one, stay with her." Andre said in a hurry as he raced out the door.

"Beck I'm going to throw up." She warned loudly. I had no other choice but to hold up Robbie's bag that he left behind and let her spew into it.

I held her hair back as her sickly white skin turned a shade green. I was terrified when I finally got to see the rash on the back of her neck leading down her back. It was far worse then I imagined. "Jade you're ok, you're going to be ok." I repeated desperately, almost trying to convince her as well as myself. Seriously what else could go wrong with her?

"What's going on Miss West?" Dr Cull asked as he entered the room followed by a couple of other doctors and nurses.

"What does it look like? She's sick!" I yelled angrily.

"Alright you kids get out, this could be serious she needs to go into an emergency operation now. She must not be reacting to the new blood cells."

Andre and I were pushed out of the room by the doctors who ignored our yells of protest. Once outside I kicked the wall in anger and began pacing. Andre sent a quick text to Tori to let her know what was happening.

An hour later the gang raced in all at once shouting questions at the same time.

"What happened to her guys?"

"Did the doctors say it was serious?"

"Is Jadey going to live?"

In the midst of their yelling Dr Cull stepped out of the room and turned to face us. I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him towards me.

"What's happened to her?" I snarled in his face.

"Let go boy. She'll be alright. She just had a delayed hemolytic transfusion reaction." He replied as if it was nothing.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Tori screeched, sounding on the boarder line of hysteria.

"It's a type of reaction that usually occurs a few days after a transfusion. It's not too serious yet the symptoms are worrying. Her body started destroying the red blood cells in her system. We just gave her another transfusion but this time with packed red blood cells, she'll be fine now. She just needs to rest."

The room moaned a sigh of relief.

"Next time she tells you she's experiencing a back pain, has a fever and a rash call us in so we can check on her. It shouldn't happen again though so I wouldn't worry. I'd let her rest a bit before you go in and see her." He advised before saying goodbye and walking off.

"She's ok man." Andre sighed then gave me a friendly slap on the back. The rest of the room was grinning and hugging each other but I felt sick.

"I'm going to get some air." I muttered before taking off towards the car park without giving them a second glance.

I pushed open the heavy doors and stomped over to a bench on the side of the street. I wanted to cry, scream and laugh all at the same time. I was so scared that I was going to loose her after just getting her back, that would have killed me. I'm just so sick of everything bad happening to her, what did she do to deserve all this?

"Becket Oliver, I've just about had it with you." Cat's shrill voice yelled from behind me. I whipped around to see the glowing red head glaring at me angrily.

"Look Cat I'm not in the mood so can-"

"DON'T YOU DARE BECK! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD. YOU NEED TO STOP PUSHING PEOPLE AWAY ALRIGHT!" She took a few deep breaths to calm herself then added, "First you did this with Jade and now you're doing it to your friends. Just because things are getting tough for you doesn't mean you have to cut everyone off. We're all in this together."

I stared at her in shock. I didn't think Cat has ever raised her voice at me, let alone say something serious like that.

"Cat what's-"

"I'm scared Beck ok. I'm scared that I'm going to loose my best friend just like you're scared of loosing her. But I don't go sulking around and ignoring everyone. You're being selfish now Beck." She yelled before I could finish my sentence.

Her words were harsh but true. I had been selfish and I wasn't proud of it. Every time someone tired to reach out and comfort me I would brush them off, I just felt that this was my burden to carry alone and excepting help from anyone would make me weak.

"I'm really sorry Cat. You're right. You've been so brave through all this because I know your hurting too. Please forgive me."

Cat's expression changed back into her usual cheery one and she threw her arms around me in hug. "Of course I do Becky, everybody makes mistakes." She told me wisely.

I nodded my head in agreement and smiled as I took her hand and walked back inside with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, not my best chapter. I've been very stressed out lately so things are a little rushed. Can I please have 15 reviews for the next chapter? And thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing. I really value your feedback and I'll work on everything you suggested. Another thing, if you want to follow me on twitter (I'm NatashaChafei) let me know that you liked this story and I'll follow you back :)<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Jade's POV**

I just seem to be full of luck these days. Of course I would have some weird reaction the blood they gave me. At least I'm feeling better now. I swear these last few days have been torture for me.

"Knock, knock." Cat giggled as she danced into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." I replied honestly.

"That's good, now hopefully you stay that way. I don't want any more scares." Beck sighed as he walked in after her.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked. "Shouldn't they be huddled by my sick bed?"

"They just went to get some food. I think Tori called her dad up and told him what happened." Cat explained cheerfully.

"Argh, lucky them. I swear this liquid diet they put me on is killing me."

Beck winced when I mentioned 'killing me'. "Hey Cat, can you please get me some coffee." I asked while still staring at Beck whose expression was now unreadable as he stared intently down at his shoes.

"Kk." She smiled, happy to be of assistance to me. She skipped out of the room leaving me alone with Beck.

"Ok spill, what's wrong?" I demanded.

"Nothing is wrong Jade." He sighed.

"Don't lie to me Oliver, tell me what's up."

He looked unconfutable before sagging his shoulders in defeat and saying in a quiet voice, "I'm just scared by how many things have gone wrong. Just when I think you're getting better something like this has to happen and I'm put back in doubt and worry again."

"I guess I'm cursed. They don't call me the wicked with of the West for nothing."

"It's not funny Jade." He yelled. "Seriously if you die with me knowing that this is my entire fault I don't know what I'll do."

"Jeeze please tell me you're kidding Beck. This wasn't your fault."

"Yes it is! I should have-"

"No stop it. I don't even want to hear it." I said cutting him off. "Believe me I've heard this all from Vega. You guys need to stop blaming yourselves for this. It. Wasn't. Your. Fault!" I said slowly.

"But Jade..."

"DON'T BUT JADE ME! DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR WHAT I SAID? THIS WASN'T YOUR FAULT BECK SO FOR GOODNESS SAKES GET THOSE ABSURD THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD. ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Yes ma'am." He said with a salute.

"Beck I'm being serious here. Look at me in the eyes. There really was nothing you could have done to stop any of this from happening. Do you believe me?"

He held my gaze for a few seconds before nodding his head. Satisfied, I pulled him in for a hug.

"I just wish I could have saved you." He murmured into my neck.

"You already have." I whispered.

**Beck's POV**

I clutched her in her warm embrace and muttered into her neck, "I just wish I could have saved you."

"You already have." was her quiet response.

What did she mean by that? I pulled away from her to ask but was interrupted by Andre and Robbie walking into the room.

"Err guys, Jade has a special visitor here to see her." Robbie said nervously.

"What, who?" She asked.

"Umm your aunty." Andre finished off meekly.

"WHAT?" screeched Jade. "SHE'S NOT MEANT TO BE HERE YET. I HAVEN'T EVEN SHOWERED OR BRUSHED MY HAIR IN GOD KNOWS HOW LONG AND-"

"Jade, breathe." I commanded her. Her eyes were wild with panic. "What exactly is she doing here so early?" I asked the boys while keeping a firm hold on Jade in case she flipped out.

"Tori's dad contacted her as soon as he found out what happened to you and she caught the first flight over. She's actually on her way up right now." Andre explained.

"Oh my god." Jade gasped. She leaned over and grabbed one of her black cardigans and wrapped it around her and started to try and straighten out her hair using her fingers.

Some knocking on the door made Jade stop trying to yank through the nots in her hair as she starred wide eyed at the door. She looked at me helplessly and I gave her an encouraging nod.

Clearing her throat she called out, "Come in."

Cat bounced into the room first followed by Tori and a mid-forties looking woman. The lady's hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing her work clothes still.

She took one look at Jade then rushed to embrace her. Jade looked shocked at the stranger who was hugging her and awkwardly pattered her back.

"Jade, sweetheart! Oh god I nearly had a heart attack when I found out. I'm so sorry love. I always warned your mum that David wasn't a good match and look how they both ended up. I swear I'll look after you Jade, I won't let anything like that ever happen again."

"I-umm-Hi?" Jade stuttered, unsure on what was happening.

"Oh goodness I'm so sorry. You must think I'm a nut case attacking you like this. Oh wow look at you, you're so beautiful and grown up." She sighed with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. You're not really how I imagined you. You're kind of the exact opposite looking of my mum."

It was true, this lady had sandy blonde hair and greyish eyes where as Jade's mum had thick brown hair with hazelnut eyes.

The lady looked unsure on whether that was a compliment or not but continued to beam down in her niece. "I never introduced myself did I? I promise you this is the exact opposite of how I'm usually like. I'm really very organised and on top of things but I've just been so desperate to meet you. Anyway I'm Julia Nair, you can call me anything you want though, Julie, Aunty, I'm fine with anything."

"Ok then... Um Julie, I'm Jade."

"Oh darling!" Julia screamed and flung her arms back around Jade's neck and began sobbing into her shoulder all while still smiling at the same time.

Jade was begging to warm up to her usual self and the shock of her Aunty unexpectedly showing up was begging to die off so she pushed her Aunty out of her arms and sighed.

"I'm not really a touchy feely type."

"Of course not. I do apologise. I won't be like this when you move in, I promise I'll go back to being normal. I mean if you do decide to move in of course. Would you like too?"

Jade was quiet for a while. She seemed deep in thought pondering the question. I think truthfully she just likes watching Julie squirm a she waited for her to decide.

With a smile growing on Jade's face she murmured, "I'd like that a lot."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm beginning to wrap up this story before I drag it out and make it too long so I'm sorry that everything's happening quickly. I'm contemplating writing a sequel but I'll let you know my decision in a future chapter. I didn't get heaps of reviews for the last chapter so I'd like at least 15 for this one. :)<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Reviews are beginning to drop again :( Please review this for me. If I get 15 I'll post up the next chapter tomorrow!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

Another two weeks had passed and by now Jade was constantly restless. She couldn't get up and move and she had been stuck in the same room for over a month. Everyone was trying hard to distract her and she almost constantly had visitors.

Her Aunty was true to her word and by the second day of visiting Jade she had calmed down considerably. It seemed like she wanted to catch up on the last 16 years of Jade's life that she missed out on and was always by her side asking her questions. When Jade told her she wanted to be an actress Julia was thrilled and said she couldn't wait to watch the next play she starred in.

I loved seeing Jade's eyes light up in happiness when she said that. Her parents never attended her performances so it was a big deal for her aunty to actually want to see one.

I think Jade is actually beginning to get excited about moving in with her Aunty now which is a relief to me. There was no way I'd have ever let her go back to living with someone who didn't love her.

"Beck, I wanna go home now." Jade moaned from beside me, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"I know you do but we need to get the all clear from the doctors first. It shouldn't be too much longer."

"I'm so bored." She grumbled, glaring at the TV she was watching as if it was the inanimate objects fault.

"Maybe we could play a game?" Suggested Cat excitedly.

"Or maybe we could just sneak out without telling anyone and get out of here." Jade smirked.

"Not going to happen." I said firmly.

"ARGH, CALL IN DOCTOR CULL I WANNA SPEAK TO HIM." She yelled angrily. When I rolled my eyes and smiled at her without doing anything she leaned over and smacked me. It was sad that she was still so weak that it didn't even hurt a little bit.

"Becckk, I just want to ask him when I can leave." She whined.

"I know, just be patient."

"No, let me speak to him now." She protested. I couldn't help it, when she was looking at me so pleadingly there was no way I could resist her.

"Fine, but first say the magic word." I teased her.

"Beck just do it." When she saw that I wasn't going to budge she muttered, "Please."

Smiling I got up and went to find him for Jade.

**Jade's POV**

Beck had been gone for nearly ten minutes when he finally re-entered the room with the doctor.

"What seems to be the problem...now?" He sighed.

I smirked at his expression. Lately I had been calling him and other doctors in at all times if the day to complain about things. I knew I was being annoying but I couldn't help it, it was the only source of entertainment I got.

"When can I go home?" I asked in a fake sweet voice.

"How many times have we had this discussion? You can go home when I say you can."

"But that's stupid. I'm fine now." I yelled.

"But Jade what happens if something goes wrong again?" Cat piped up.

"Nothing will go wrong. If it does then I'll come straight back here and you can say I told you so."

"I said no Jade." Dr Cull sighed.

"Beck?" I asked helplessly. He looked at me for a few seconds then finally spoke up in my defence.

"Doc, if her Aunty checks her out then why can't she leave? She is getting better and the process will speed up if she's in a different environment. She'll still be on her medication and I'll take her here for regular check ups but just let her leave."

He seemed to ponder what Beck said and finally shrugged his shoulders and ordered, "She stays on bed rest. If se gets up and moves around she'll get sick again. If I let her go home she has to listen to me and stay in bed understood? And I am making you responsible for making sure she takes her medication no matter what. And I want her in for weekly check ups. Actually twice a week for now. Are we clear?" He asked me and Beck.

We both nodded out heads and agreed.

"Good, as soon as her Aunty signs her out she can leave. I'll see you this Saturday then."

Beck nudged my arm so sighing I muttered, "Thanks."

He looked at me oddly then smiled, "Its fine. You're a very strong girl Jade West. I didn't think you could pull through but you did. Don't go running into any more trouble now, and stick close to your boyfriend. He's been doing a very good job at protecting you."

Beck and I both tried to yell out that we weren't dating (anymore) but he already took off out of the room before we had a chance.

Cat giggled to herself and threw her pear phone at me. "Call her up Jadey! I can't wait till you go move in with Julie. I'm throwing a welcome home party." She squealed then took off racing out the door.

Beck and I both looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

"I'll go stop her you call up Julia." He said.

I agreed and watched him leave the room before dialling Julia up. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello? Is it Jade? What's happened to her, is she alright?"

"Julia, it's me. I'm fine so stop worrying. Actually the doctors said I could go home now if you sign me out so wanna come over and pick me up?"

"That's wonderful. I'm on my way now so I'll see you soon." She said breathing a sigh of relief that I was fine before hanging up.

I grinned softly to myself. As much as I didn't want to admit it I was looking forward to moving in with her. For the first time in my life I felt like I had a parent that actually loved me. Hopefully nothing else will go wrong, I think I've had enough stress for the rest of my life.


	25. Chapter 25

**Just letting you know, because of the lack of reviews there won't be a sequel because I think people are getting over this story now. :( Oh well, thank you to everyone who has been reviewing it. Only four chapters left till the end!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

"I'm staying in a nice little apartment for now so I'm sorry if your room is a bit small." Julia rattled on as we walked to her car.

Well she walked, I was being carried... by Beck. He had refused to let me walk down to the car park and even though I yelled at him saying that I could manage on my own, he simply just swooped down and picked me up bridal stile and began to carry me.

I guess I wasn't very heavy though because even with me jiggling around trying to escape his grasp he didn't even flinch.

"Julia I don't care about the size of my room, I just want to get out of that disgusting hospital." I sighed.

She sent me a small smile and held open the car door for Beck to put me in. Beck seemed unsure on whether he should get in the car himself and stood awkwardly beside it.

"Oh dear you can come too. I'm going to need you to carry Jade up the stairs and to her room." Julia said to him.

"Thanks Julie."

"No, I can walk by myself." I protested again but the two of them ignored me. Beck, who had sat himself down beside me in the backseat of the car, slung an arm over my shoulders and squeezed me side on.

The car ride was silent for the most part and slowly I found myself drifting off to sleep on Beck's shoulder. I tried to stop myself but darkness soon over took me and for the first time in quite a while, I fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Beck's POV**

I chortled to myself when I felt Jade head drop completely onto my shoulder and heard the sounds of her deep breathing. Taking advantage of the opportunity I placed a quick kiss on her head. I can't even begin to explain how much I miss being able to do that whenever I want.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Julia asked me from the front seat.

"Oh umm, we broke up recently but have decided to remain as friends." I explained, guilty at being caught kissing her.

"You broke up? Then why do the pair of you keep acting like you're madly in love?"

"I still love her, I never stopped. But I made a huge mistake before she got hurt and now I have to live with these consequences."

"Oh I see. Well Beck, I wouldn't give up hope. From what I've seen Jade loves you just as much as you love her even if she's not admitting it."

I could only smile in response to that. We soon pulled up at the apartment she was staying in, and like before I picked up Jade and began carrying her.

She's lost so much weight it's not healthy. Her black clothes were sagging off her nowadays and her cheeks looked hollow. I think what she needs is some sunlight and a vacation. As soon as the doctor gives the go ahead I'm going to take her out on holidays. I might even bring the gang along.

As soon as we reached Julia's apartment she directed me to the bedroom where Jade would be staying and watched silently as I placed Jade in bed and gently kissed her.

"Take a seat Beck, let me make you some tea. Or do you prefer coffee like Jade?" She asked.

"I'm not really thirsty but thank you anyway. Actually I could do with a small favour though. I was about to drive over to her mum's house and pick up the rest of her belongings but I realised my car is at home. Could I please borrow yours? I'll be back soon."

"Oh that's fine. Here's the keys, I'll see you soon Beck."

"Thank you, see you in five." I said, then walked out of her house and made my way to the car.

**Jade's POV**

I woke up to the delicious smell of chicken and corn soup. My eyes snapped open and in an instant I was pushing myself up out of the bed. One strong arm pushed me right back down again.

"Na-ah Jade. You're on bed rest remember?" The grinning Beck Oliver told me.

"Give me the food." I ordered him as I had spotted the bowl of soup in his right hand.

"Ok, first I want the magic words."

"Argh I don't know, lotion, butterfly, scissors." I guessed impatiently.

"Nope." He smirked.

"Beck don't be stupid, give it to me." He still wouldn't budge so I sighed to myself and mattered quickly. "Beck Oliver has the best looking hair..."

"That's very true but not right. Here I'll put you out of you pain and tell you. The magic words were, 'I will listen to Beck because he is in charge of taking care of me and I will not have a fight about this because it's the doctor's orders."

"I hate you."

"Good girl." He grinned then handed me the bowl of soup.

"So for how much longer do I have to be on this liquid diet?" I asked in-between mouthfuls.

"I'd say only a week or so. We'll ask on Saturday when you go for a check up. Oh and I stopped by your mum's house to grab all your things so you can feel a bit more comfortable here. Anyway I've gotta go now. I haven't actually seen my parents in over a month so I had better go speak to them."

"Wait." I called out before I could stop myself. "You'll come back right?" I asked, becoming a little shy and looked down into my lap.

He tilted my chin up and looked at me in the eyes, "Of course I will." He promised. Then with a wave goodbye he left.

I started at the door for a couple of minutes before returning to my soup. When I was nearly finished the door re-opened and Julia stepped in.

"Hey sweetie, I just wanted to check up on you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I actually feel well rested for once. And it's so good to be out of that hospital." I said while looking around at my new surroundings. My new room was fairly plain and a bit to light for my likings but I knew this wasn't permanent accommodation so I'm ok with it.

"That's good. Did Beck just leave?" She said innocently.

"Yes, why?" I asked slowly, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh no reason. He's a very nice boy you know. And he seems to really like you."

"Yer well, we're just friends at the moment. We used to date but I called it off between the two of us for now."

"Really, you know when I first met you I was so sure you were still dating him. You two don't really act like you've broken up."

She was right you know. Beck and I were almost acting more in love then we'd even been before. To be honest we've been caring and looking out for each other a lot more then we'd ever usually do. We haven't even had a serious fight yet.

"Yer well, we both still have feelings for each other. I guess we've been acting on them subconsciously. "

"I don't want to intrude on your personal life, but why did you break up with him? I mean the two of you obviously still love each other so why not get back together with him?"

"I guess it's because I'm scared." I admitted. She put her arms around me in a motherly hug and gestured for me to continue. "We were always fighting before, and it got to the pint where he didn't even want me around cause I'd be always nagging about something or someone. But then when I needed him he brushed me off and ignored me. I know it wasn't his fault but I just don't want to go through that again. I'd never felt more alone and unloved in my whole life."

"Is that everything? Are you sure nothing else is bothering you?" She asked me with a knowing look.

"Well... ok I'm an awful girlfriend too. I'm jealous and over bearing and-and I'm just not good enough for him." I wailed fighting back tears.

"Do you want me advice?" She asked me. I nodded my head so she continued, "It's sad and cliché, but you should really listen to your heart on this one. You know you want to be with him and I have never seen a boy that has loved a girl as much as he does to you. I think that after you got hurt it was a big reality slap for him. I can almost assure you he won't ever brush you off again. And I think you've also learnt your lesson. If you really were such a horrible girlfriend which I highly doubt, then if you get back with him you can work on controlling yourself and sorting out your issues. I really think you should give him another chance though."

"Do you know what? I think you're right." I whispered. "I want Beck back."

"Then go and get him sweetheart, he's waiting for you."

* * *

><p><strong>So yer, please review and be ready for a new surprise to slip its way into the story soon.<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Three chapters left... More reviews I get the sooner the next chap goes up. Oh and I finally got round to making a tumblr so if you want to check it out its http:/proudgillian(dot)tumblr(dot)com/**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

My parents were very understanding about everything, I was surprised really. They didn't even yell at me for neglecting them completely to stay with my girlfriend... I mean ex-girlfriend. They've never liked Jade all that much but after they found out what happened to her I think they felt guilty about being cold to her. Mum even insisted that I have her and her aunty over for dinner soon.

I think things will be better between everyone now. My parents are willing to except Jade and my relationship with her is stronger then ever, besides the fact that we're not official dating. Jade's even looking happier now that she's moved in with her Aunty. Hopefully if I can prove to her how much I love her and how sorry I am she'll take me back. That would be a perfect ending to a tragic story.

As I was thinking these things I nearly failed to notice Jade standing in the centre of the apartment's driveway all by her self. I slammed down the breaks and jumped out of my car. Was something wrong? Was she hurt?

I began racing towards her just as she began racing towards me. She was crying, oh god something must have happened. Just as we reached each other she did something very surprising. She literally flung herself into my arms and pressed her lips against mine.

Every single thought fled from my mind after that and all I could focus on was Jade's lips crushed against mine. My hands were everywhere, in her hair, on her back, on her waist. We were both clinging to each other like our lives depended on it.

When we she finally pulled away for some air she rested her head against my chest and held me tightly. I kissed the top of her head while running my hands up and down her arms. We stayed liked that for a few minutes till Jade finally pulled away and looked up at me.

"Beck, I need you. I can't even try to deny that fact that I'm in love with you and no matter what's happened between us in the past I just want to focus on right now. I'll be a better girlfriend to you I promise. I won't be jealous or mean or..."

I decided to shut her up and with a huge smile on my face I placed my lips against hers again. I could feel her smiling back into the kiss and somehow we ended up stumbling back towards my car till I had her pressed up against it.

I pulled away from her lips and began to kiss my way down to her neck. In between kisses I mumbled, "You're... the most... beautiful... and perfect... girlfriend... in the... whole... wide... world."

"Say you love me." She whispered to me with her eyes closed and back arched. Some tears were still trickling down her delicate face.

"I love you, more then life itself." I responded instantly. "Why are you crying baby?"

"I don't know." She half laughed half sobbed back.

I chuckled slightly and picked her up so she wrapped her legs around my waist. "You're crazy love." I laughed playfully.

"Oh shut up." She murmured back.

"Ok, you know you shouldn't be out here. The doctor isn't going to be pleased. You were meant to stay in bed and rest." I said as I carried her up the stairs and to her room.

"I'm not even that tired." She yawned while snuggling her head into my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes but didn't respond. When we reached her room I let myself in and carried her over to her bed where I gently tucked her in and wrapped her up in blankets.

"Stay with me." She pleaded quietly. I couldn't be happier then to agree and curled up next to her with my arms wrapped around her protectively.

"I really do love you Jade." I whispered.

"I love you too." She mumbled back, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**...**

"Ahem."

Slowly I blinked open my eyes only to find an amused smirk on Julia's face as she peered down at me and Jade.

"Err, hi?" I tried, hoping that I wasn't about to land Jade and I into some deep trouble.

"Is it a usual thing for _FRIENDS _to sleep cuddled up next to each other?" She asked me with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, she... I mean we... well you see we kind of... we're kind of back together now." I said, finally managing to get the right words out of my mouth.

"I see. Well I'm glad for you but I'm not sure how I feel about you sleeping next to my niece all the time."

"Oh this was a one off thing. Well at least you catching us will be." I muttered the last part under my breath.

"Sure, sure. Want some tea?"

"Yes please." I said, happy to change the subject.

I silently crawled out of bed and tiptoed into the lounge room where two steaming cups of tea laid waiting for us on the coffee table.

"So she took you back huh? That was a lot quicker then I expected. She must have really missed you." Julie stated while taking a quick sip.

"Yer well I'm just so lucky. Hopefully everything can settle down now and finally we can all relax." I sighed.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling that all the drama hasn't ended yet." Julia said nervously.

"Well I'm not going to let anything happen to Jade mark my words Julia. I don't see what could happen. I'm taking her to the doctors later on today for a check up but I think she's almost fully recovered."

"I hope you're right Beck. Well let's not dwell on it. You had better get her up and ready if she's has a doctor's appointment. I'll go make some food."

**Jade's POV**

I was still half a sleep in Beck's car as he drove me back to the hospital. I hate this place, hopefully I won't have to come back here anytime soon.

"Beck, do you like Julia?" I asked.

He was holding my hand with one of his and he began to absentmindedly stoke it. "Yer, I really do. She's nice and she loves you. Not to mention she makes the best brownies."

"You suck Beck, you know I can't eat those still." I snapped playfully.

"Well look we're here now. Hopefully the doctor will take you off that liquid diet and you can go back to eating normal food."

"Yer right." I muttered wile stepping out of the car and making my way over to the large hospital doors.

Beck jogged up to me then entwined our hands together as we walked into the waiting room. We made our way over to some comfy looking chairs and Beck quickly pulled me down onto his lap where I comfortably snuggled into him.

We didn't have to wait too long for Doctor Cull to enter the room and call us into his office. Well maybe we did wait a while but I was too distracted in sneaking kisses with Beck and whispering with him to notice the time.

"So Jade, you're looking a lot better. A different environment has seemed to do you good. Have there been any problems?" He asked kindly as we sat ourselves down opposite him.

"No I'm fine. Actually I feel almost 100%, my jaw doesn't even hurt anymore."

"What about your ribs? Do you find yourself struggling to breathe?"

"Nope, I told you I'm better now. Can we please cut down on all the medicine that's being shoved down my throat five times a day and put me back on a regular diet?"

"I definitely can take you off some of the pain killers if you're feeling better now but you're still going to have to take quite a bit. As for your food you can go back to eating regularly again. Is there anything else you'd like to ask me?"

"Actually I was wondering something." Beck cut in. "I think Jade could do with some sunlight, I mean she's been cooped up in doors for God knows how long and I think she could really do with some fresh air. Do you think it would be alright if we went on a holiday down to the beach?"

"You never mentioned this to me." I said surprised.

"Well it's just a suggestion. I think you're up to it and it'll be a good chance to escape from all the drama here."

"I don't think that'll be a problem at all. But I wouldn't go away for too long. Maybe only a day or so. She still needs to come in for weekly checks up just in case." Dr Cull said.

That seemed fine to Beck and after I had a blood test and was given the all clear, he walked out with me talking excitedly about where we should go and what we should do.

What we were not expecting to see was Tori Vega standing outside the hospital door with tears running down her checks.

"Vega what's happened?" I asked, as much as I tried to conceal it the concern was evident in my voice.

"They-they found your mum Jade." She whispered.

"What's going on, where is she?" Asked Beck.

"She's- Oh Jade I'm so sorry. She's dead."

* * *

><p><strong>So please review. I hope this chapter was ok because I wrote it at 11:00pm when I couldn't sleep. 10 reviews and I'll update tomorrow.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for all the reviews but a special shout out to ****like-a-millionbucks**** on tumblr who sent me some very nice messages. I'm so glad you like this story. And to anyone else who wants to check out my tumblr I'm ProudGillian. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

Time seemed to stand still for a few seconds.

"She's what?" I breathed out.

"Dead." Tori repeated weakly.

A dizzy feeling washed over me and I couldn't hold my body up. My brain was too clustered to understand what was happening. I remember falling to the ground and Beck grabbing me just before I hit it but after that everything went black.

...

"Jade, are you ok?" Beck screamed once my eyes blinked open and stared up at him.

In a daze I gazed around my surroundings to find that I was resting on Beck's lap still outside the hospital with Tori bending over me clasping my hand.

"What just happened?" I groaned out confused.

"You just fainted for a few seconds. Ok I'm going to take you inside the hospital now and.."

"NO!" I cried out. "I just want to go home. Tori come with us."

She nodded her head meekly and helped Beck hoist me up into a standing positing before guiding me to the car.

Beck drove us home silently. He kept looking at me nervously and Tori in disbelieve. I worked hard at keeping my mind completely blank. I didn't want to comprehend what Tori had just said. Maybe if I try hard enough I'll wake up to find it all a dream.

Beck helped me out of the car and up the stairs to my apartment, then led me silently to the lounge where Julia was sitting with tears streaking out of her eyes.

"JADE." She cried out when she saw me. She rushed up to embrace me in a hug. "Have you heard about it yet? Tori's father just called me."

I didn't say anything but just pulled out of her grasp and made my way to my bedroom. The three of them followed me with worried expressions. When I had sat down in my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin Tori decided to explain what had happened seeing as I wasn't going to say anything.

"She committed suicide. There was no note or anything. All they found was an empty bottle of sleeping pills and a photo of you by her side. I'm so sorry to be the one who breaks this to you but I thought you had better hear it from me rather then someone else." She whispered.

"Oh God." I heard Beck mumble quietly.

"Baby I'm so sorry, do you want to talk about it?" Julia asked, brushing away her own tears.

All I did was turn my back to them and stare at the wall silently.

"Jade...?" Tori tried helplessly.

"Just everyone leave." Beck commanded them. They slowly left my room till it was just me and him. "Jade talk to me baby. Are you ok?"

I still didn't say anything so he walked over and planted a kiss on my check before getting up and walking away.

**Beck's POV**

Jade has been acting like a zombie for the last two days. She won't speak and barley eats. The whole gang has been around trying to get an emotion out of her but she just sits there quietly, blinking into space. We even had Lane over to talk to her but she didn't even acknowledge his presence.

I was beginning to freak out because I felt like there was nothing I could do to help her. Once again I didn't leave her side but I remembered what Cat had told me a few weeks ago and tried to not be selfish. Instead I turned to my friends for support and advice.

Right now we all sat in Jade's room as she stared up at the ceiling not speaking. Cat was watching her with a fearful expression while everyone else tried to avoid looking at her. Finally I broke the silence.

"I want to go to the beach."

Everybody's eye except for Jade's snapped to look at mine.

"Why do you want to go there?" Cat asked confused.

"Because it will be fun. Lets all go, every single one of us. We can leave tomorrow and just escape from the world. What do you say?"

Andre glanced hesitantly over at Jade and said, "Do you really think that's a good idea considering these circumstances?"

"Yes. I think we could all do with a vacation. We can all stay in my RV. It'll be a bit of a squeeze but I'm sure we'll live. You wanna do it?"

"I DO!' Squealed Cat. "hey Jadey, remember that time when we were 8 and we went to the beach together, and then you jumped on a little kids sand castle and he started crying? And then we both ran away and bought some shave ice? Do you remember Jade?"

Jade actually turned around to peer at Cat for a while. Finally she nodded her head and muttered, "Mm-hm."

Cat's eyes lit up in joy and she crawled closer to Jade's bed.

"Well I think that'll be swell." Robbie exclaimed, seeming relieved that Jade had finally showed some signs of life.

"Yer It's cool with me." Andre added in.

"There's no way you're going to the beach without me." Tori grinned.

"What about you hun, coming along?"

"As if I'd let you go anywhere alone with Vega." She smirked weakly.

I couldn't help the wide smile that grew across my face. "Well that settles it then. We leave tomorrow. I'll drive by and pick you all up." I said happily.

**Cat's POV**

I'm so excited about this holiday. I even packed my special pink, ballerina pyjamas and poker dot bikini. The best part is Jade's coming. I was really sad when I found out about her mum. I never really liked her but I would never wish that on someone. I just wonder how Jade is feeling. She hasn't really been speaking for the last few days which is a bit scary. She didn't even tell me to shut up when I told her what my brother did to his teacher.

"Hey Cat, hop in." Robbie called to me from Beck's RV as they pulled in my driveway.

"KK" I screamed back at him, then began hopping like a little bunny to the trailer. I wonder why Andre's looking at me funny.

"Is everybody in?" Beck called out from his truck which was connected to the RV. Jade was sitting beside him with her feet thrown up on the dash board.

"We're ready to go." Tori yelled back.

The two hour trip to the beach was really fun. I played games with everyone, told sorties, called Jade up on my pear phone to see what she was doing... but she kind of hung up on me after I started talking. We only had to stop eighteen times for me to pee which Jade said was a major improvement. Yay, I'm improving.

When we finally arrived there everybody raced out to the water except for Jade and Beck who set up all our belongings. I decided I wanted to play with Jade so I stuck around her.

"You don't have to follow me around like a lost puppy." She told me.

"I'm not a puppy, I'm Cat." I explained.

She looked at me like I was crazy so I giggled and said, "Only kidding. Wanna play a game?"

"Not right now. Beck put some sunscreen on me." She ordered. Beck rolled his eyes but began to anyway.

"Jadey, are you upset about your mum?" I asked. Beck looked shocked and for a second he froze and stopped spreading the sunscreen on her back. "What? I'm tired of people treating me like a little girl. I want to talk about it with Jade." I complained.

"I know you do Cat but I don't think now's a very good time." Beck hushed me.

"No, if Cat wants to know something then all she needs to do is ask. I'm not going to hide things from her." Jade rebuked Beck. HA, JADEY'S ON MY SIDE. Just kidding, I still really like Beck.

"To answer your question Cat, yes I'm upset about my mum. Not as much as I probably should be but I'm still upset. It's hard to really miss someone who treated you like crap for half of your life though. You remember what happened to her, she started off as a great mum but then she changed. I guess I'll always miss the woman who loved me but I'm glad this new one that overtook her is gone. I hope for her sake that in her last days she straightened herself up a bit. Who knows, maybe I'll even see her again someday."

Beck leaned forward and kissed the back of Jade's shoulder lovingly. I decided that if Beck could show her affection then so could I so I crawled into her lap and gave her a big hug.

"You have a new mummy now though. I like Julia, she made me some cupcakes." I told her.

"I do too. I like her a lot." Jade said smiling to me, then pushed me off her lap and onto the sand. I just giggled.

"HEY, ARE YOU THREE PRINCESSES GOING TO JSUT SIT THERE ALL DAY OR COME INTO THE WATER AND HAVE SOME FUN?" screamed Tori from amongst the waves.

"I'll race you." I squealed, then took of running into the cool water.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. The next chapter is kind of the end but then I wrote an epilogue too so you have that to look forward to! <strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Beck's POV**

I turned to grin at Jade.

"Coming?" I asked her with smile.

"Argh no, I hate the ocean. I'm quite content staying here and just reading my book."

"What, noooooo." I whined. "Come on Jadey."

She shot me fierce glare and growled out through clenched teeth, "Never call me that again."

Grinning cheekily I decided to take matters into my own hands and without a second thought I scooped her up and threw her over my shoulder whilst running towards the water.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She roared. I'm pretty sure the whole beach was staring at us by now but I didn't really care.

Once we were deep enough in water, I hoisted her off my shoulder and dropped her into the freezing waves.

She came up spluttering and gasping but was being too overdramatic about it so I knew she was fine.

"You know what Oliver, I'm not speaking to you for the rest of this trip now." She proclaimed in a huff. "And you guys shut up." She yelled to the rest of the gang who were all laughing the heads off beside us.

I replaced the smirk of my face with a puppy dog expression and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I'm sorry baby. Please don't be mad with me." I said in my sweetest voice.

"Cut the bull Beck."

"Ok." I laughed. "But can you forgive me anyway?" I asked while gently kissing down her neck.

"Maybe." She replied innocently. Oh no, what had she planned? I found out two seconds later when she broke away from my grasp and pushed my unprepared body under the water. When I came up for air she laughed, "Now we're even."

I shrugged my shoulders and kissed her nose before grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the rest of our smiling friends. You know for the first time in ages, I finally feel like everything's going to turn out right.

**Jade's POV**

If you ever tell anyone this I'll probably have to kill you with my scissors, but I actually had a lot of fun today. Like seriously, my face is hurting from all the smiling I did (which wasn't very much compared to everyone else but it was a lot for me). We spent the morning swimming and relaxing on the sand and just doing odd things together. I don't even know how but Cat even managed to convince me to make a sand castle with her and Tori.

Right now we were all sitting around a bonfire we had made on the beach. It was about 11:30pm but I still felt wide awake.

"We should do this more often." Tori smiled.

"Yer, I haven't had this much fun in ages. Even though a seagull did poop on my shirt." Robbie agreed.

"What about you Jade, did you have fun?" Beck asked from beside me. He was smirking because he knew how much I enjoyed myself today but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of admitting to that.

"It was alright guess." I shrugged.

Andre winked at me while popping a roasted marshmallow in his mouth. "Whatever you say Snow White."

Deciding I had better change the subject before I admitted something embarrassing I turned to Robbie who was listening to one of Cat's stories.

"Hey Robbie, where did Rex go?" I asked. Everybody sat up eagerly to hear his response.

"I don't really know. I mean when you got hurt I just forgot about him completely. I assume his at home somewhere."

"You know, I like you a lot better without him." I said quietly. Everyone's jaw snapped open at the compliment I just gave Robbie. I don't think I've ever said anything nice to him before.

"What? It's true. Robbie's less annoying now. I don't think you need him anymore, you're your own person."

"Holy chizz, she must be in a good mood today." Andre gasped. Robbie just smiled the largest smile I've ever seen on a person's face before.

"Wow Jade, you've changed too." Tori said from across the bonfire. I raised an eyebrow at her so she explained, "Well for one thing you're far more tolerant then you've ever been. And you're definitely letting people see your nicer side more then you ever did before."

"I guess I had nothing to hide anymore." I said quietly.

"Cat's changed too." Robbie put in. "You're so much more mature now and are actually a lot wiser then I could ever imagine." Cat beamed at him and gave him a tight squeeze.

"Yer, but she's still the lovable Cat we've always known." Tori added. "And we haven't mentioned Andre. I never apologised for getting all agro on you at the hospital that one time. Now I realize that if it wasn't for you being level headed and pushing your panic aside to take care of all of us we'd have all gone crazy."

"And what about you Tori? You were the one who sorted everything out for us. You were the responsible one who got hold of your dad to gather up information. Not to mention you were constantly putting others before yourself just trying to care for everyone." Andre said back.

"It's Beck turn now." Squealed Cat. "Let's see, well I think you learnt a lot of things Beck. Besides not always bottling up your emotions you've learnt how to rely on your friends and go to them for help. I think you're more caring and considerate too."

"Thanks Cat." Beck grinned. I couldn't help but smile slightly and lean over and kiss his cheek.

"It's been a stressful year." I mused aloud.

"Yer, but some positive things have come out of it. Like we've all grown as people, and Jade finally found a proper family." Tori exclaimed.

We all nodded our heads in agreement. Beck put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. "You know what, I think it's time to let go of everything that's happened in the past. It's time to move on." I said.

"Agreed, and you know what? The holidays just began so we can look forward to weeks of just hanging out and having fun."

"Mm-hmm" I mumbled. Sleep was finally catching up to me and I snuggled into Beck's chest and he rested his head on top of mine. I could hear the group mumbling other stories and re-calling events to each other but my eye lids began dropping and before I knew it I had fallen asleep in Beck's warm arms, felling safe and protected from the world.

**Beck's POV**

I grinned as I peered down at the sleeping Jade. We had arrived back from the beach a day ago and Jade had definitely burned out all the energy she'd been storing. She'd been sleeping like a rock for hours.

"Wakey wakey ." I sung in Jade's ear.

"Go away." She moaned into her pillow.

"I got you coffee."

She instantly sat upright. "Give it." She ordered.

"Umm, I kind of lied BUT I was hoping we could go out together this morning and get some."

If looks could kill I would be I'd be in big trouble right now. "You got me up with no coffee and thought I'd want to go out with you?" She said through gritted teeth.

"I just wanted to go on a date with my girlfriend." I grumbled pretending to be upset.

"And this date couldn't have waited?" She asked annoyed.

"I missed you." I protested innocently. She rolled her eyes at my pathetic expression but actually got up out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

"I'll be done in ten minutes, sit your ass down and wait for me." She called out.

I silently cheered to myself and patiently waited for her to finish getting ready before taking her hand in mine and walking with her towards a cosy coffee shop. We decided it was to nice of a morning to spend it cooped up indoors so we walked towards a park and sat ourselves down on a bench. Jade was wrapped comfortably under my shoulder and absent mindedly I began to play with a strand of her hair.

"I love you Jade." I told her seriously.

"I love you too." She replied gently.

I kissed her temple and silently looked ahead of me. A cute family of five was walking by. The mother was holding her daughter's hand while the two little boys in front of her were chasing each other laughing. The dad was walking alongside his wife, smiling lovingly at his family.

"That's going to be us one day." I said firmly.

"Maybe." was her response.

"Why maybe? We'll get married and have a family one day."

"I don't know Beck. I'm scared. What happens if we turn out like my parents? Always fighting so much that we forget about our children. I don't want to put them through that."

"Jade West, I promise you that will never happen in a million years. We're not a thing like your parents. I love you so much and will never leave you."

"But what if?"

"There's no what ifs." I said cutting her off. "I. LOVE. YOU. No matter what happens in the future we'll be able to work through it. Our relationship is so strong that we managed to pull it through one of the toughest things we'll ever have to face. If we've already done it when we're only 16 years old then we'll be able to do it when we're 60. Do you trust me?"

She remained silent for a while and looked deep in thought. I watched her every move intently till she finally looked up at me and said, "I love you too Beck. You're my reason for living. Do you remember how a few weeks ago I told you that you've already saved me? It's true. Before I met you I had no one. No one loved me, well besides Cat but she loves everyone, and to be honest I was thinking of ending it all. When I met you though, you became like this new found hope. We weren't even dating yet but just having you come up to me every day and calling me up every night, begging for me to go out with you, well it showed me that someone did still care about me. You have no idea how much you mean to me."

I was honestly speechless by what she had just told me. "Why didn't you ever tell me this before?" I asked in shock, while gently cupping her face in my hands.

"I didn't want you to feel obligated to stay with me. If you ever wanted to break up with me you should feel free to do so. But to answer your question, I do trust you. And I have no idea why but for some reason I believe every word you said."

"Good. Then believe this, I will love you forever and always. I don't want to go by one day without you by my side. I know that we're still too young to get engaged but I got this for you." I whispered. I released my hands from her face ad felt inside my jean pocket and pulled out a single box. I passed it to her and she sent me a quizzing look "Open it." I encouraged.

She looked down at the box then into my eyes again. Smiling gently she flipped open the box to reveal a simple ring with a green gem in the centre carved into the shape of a heart."

"It's a Jade stone."

"Only you would do something this sappy." She laughed and threw her arms around me and gave me a long and passionate kiss. "I love it anyway." She whispered.

"I'm so glad. It's a promise ring, to symbolise that we will be true and faithful to each other and love one another for the rest of our lives."

She beamed at me as I placed it on her finger.

"I love you." She repeated.

Pressing a sweet kiss to her lips I told her, "I love you too, and I'll never stop. I'm never letting you go again."

And with that I held her tightly in my arms, thinking about the future years to come with her by my side. This has probably been the longest year of my life and definitely one of the most terrifying, but I've grown closer to Jade through all of this and all that matters now is that she's safe and healthy again, and I was going to keep it that way till the day I died.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, how did you like it? This was pretty much the end of the story but there will be one final chapter which is pretty much the epilogue. I wasn't going to write a sequel but a lot of people have been private messaging me about it so I'll consider doing one again, no promises though. But in the meantime please review for me and tell me what you think! :) <strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Haha bet you guys thought that I was never going to post this chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait but here it is. It's really short but I just wanted to make sure there was a happy ending to this story and to kind of wrap it all up. Thanks for all your awesome reviews! xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

Have I mentioned that I hate hospitals? Well I do. Yet once again here I was, but this time under different circumstances.

"Hunny one more push, come on, our baby girl is about to enter this world."

I let out a scream and clasped Beck's hand even tighter if that was possible. Then I pushed with all the strength I had left till the beautiful sound of my baby reached my ears.

"Let me, let me see her." I panted and reached out my arms.

"Here you go." said one of the smiling nurses a few moments later as she handed me the most beautiful child that I'd ever laid my eyes on.

Tears of joy gathered up in my eyes as I rocked my baby in my arms. "She's so perfect." I whispered to Beck.

"Yes, just like her mother." He agreed while stoking her soft cheek. "She looks like you."

"I see both of us in her." I told him.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you two here ever again." Both Beck and I snapped our heads in the direction of the door to see Dr. Cull standing there with a smile on his face. He was actually in pretty good condition, besides all the grey hairs.

"Doctor, wow we didn't think we'd see you either." grinned Beck.

"How old are you both now?" he asked walking over to us to peer at our baby.

"26, we've been married for 5 years." I told him.

"I didn't really expect you to be one to have kids." He admitted.

"Yer well, we both wanted to start a family and I'm very unpredictable. What about you? You doing anything with your life?"

"Well I'm retiring next month. I'm actually really glad I got to see you one last time. By the way your friends are waiting anxiously outside. Should I call them in?"

"No." I said bluntly.

"Yes." Beck said at the exact same time.

"Urgh Beck, I don't want to hear them all yapping and squealing for the next 2 hours." I moaned.

"You haven't changed much." chuckled the Doctor.

"They'll stay for only 15 minutes I swear. Then I'll send them home so you can rest up."

Knowing that I wasn't going to get my way on this one I nodded my head giving the doctor the okay. As he walked out the room I clutched my baby to my chest and planted a kiss on her head. "Hello Rachael darling, its mummy. I just want to say I love you so much and I'm really sorry for what you're about to go through."

Once I finished my little speech to my daughter the door slammed open and several people raced in. My aunty, Beck's parents, Sikowitz and Lane (we kept in contact with our favourite teachers after graduating from Hollywood Arts.) and of course the rest of the gang.

"Where is she, where's Rachael. Is she ok?" Beck's mum cried out.

"She's fine, healthy and absolutely gorgeous." Beck told her. I was clutching Rachael away from their view in my arms. "Come on Love, it's time for her to meet the rest of the family." He told me.

Sighing in defeat I handed her into Beck's arms who cradled her lovingly before kissing her gently and handing her over to Julia.

"She's tiny." She sniffled, holding back her own tears.

"And so cute." Tori squealed. "Hey Rachael, it's aunty Tori."

A felt a pair of hands squeeze around me and looked down to see Cat's smiling face.

"Are you happy?" She asked me.

"Very much so. Are you?"

"Yes, I get to be an aunty! I really love baby Rachael." She squealed excitedly.

Laughing I agreed with her, "So do I Cat."

"Wow Jade. I can't believe you're actually a mum." Robbie smiled as he walked over to us and gently took Cat's hand in his. They had finally started dating in the last year of high school.

"Neither can I. I hope I'll be a good one." I said gently, leaning back against my pillows.

"You'll be the best, I know it." Beck assured, taking Rachael out of his parent's arms and handed her back to me.

"Hold me." I whispered quietly, so only Beck could hear.

He happily obliged and wrapped his arms tightly around me and our baby.

"I love you Jade. With all my heart."

"I love you too Beck. And I always will. God I can't believe everything that's happened in these last few years."

"Yer, but I wouldn't go back and change it for the world."

"Neither would I Beck."

We were leaning in to softly kiss each other when suddenly Cat let out a scream and covered Rachel's eyes.

"NOT IN FRONT OF THE BABY!" She yelled.

The room took one look at her then burst out laughing. Well I'm glad some things haven't changed.

"Aww look at us, one big happy family." Andre chuckled.

He's right you know. We are a family now. After all the things we've gone through together it's only expected. I guess I did get my wish in the end, a family who loves me. Even if the journey was a long and hard one.

"You think everything's going to calm down now?" I asked Beck who had one arm wrapped tightly around me while his other hand was stoking little Rachel's head.

He looked at me with both his eyebrows raised.

"Alright, dumb question." I chuckled nudging him gently. As if our family could ever be considered normal.

"Where would the fun be with a life with no drama in it?" He laughed.

"You're right. Oh well Rachael, welcome to your new life. It's crazy and loud, and rather stressful at times but it's full of love and I guess that's all you really need in the end."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of Hold me before It's too late. This has been my most popular story so far and I'd like to thank absolutely everyone who took their time to send me a quick review, encouraging me to keep writing and continuing with this story. At the moment I'm still unsure about writing a sequel because I'm focusing on three other stories. If you like Cade friendship then check out my other fic that I'm still working on "Let the game's begin." And if you like Jandre friendship (with some bade drama included) then check out my latest fic "A heart's decision." Of course all my stories are Bade so don't worry about that. Love you all and I hope you enjoyed this story :D xxx<strong>


End file.
